The Lion King: A Pride Divided
by HorrorFan6
Summary: This is NOT a sequel to my previous Lion King story, but a direct sequel to the film. Kopa, Simba's son and Prince of the Pride Lands, is nearing adulthood and falling in love. But someone is trying to tear the pride apart, and Kopa is in the middle...
1. Chapter 1: Blackmail

**Author's Note: **This is a direct sequel to _The Lion King_, meaning that this story assumes that the events of _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride _never occurred. This is NOT a sequel to my previous Lion King story, "Prince of the Pride."

Chapter One

Blackmail

"Kopa? Kopa, wake up! Wake up!"

Kopa moaned and rolled over, still asleep.

"Kopa!"

Kiara nudged him hard with her head. Kopa grunted and opened his eyes, looking blearily around. "Kiara?" he said thickly. "Whassa matter?"

"Come and play with me, Kopa!" Kiara said excitedly.

Kopa turned his head to look at the entrance of the den. He moaned. "Kiara, it's still dark outside! Dark means sleep, not play!" He laid his head down and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when the sun rises."

"Come on, Kopa!" Kiara said, nudging him again. "Now's the perfect time, before it gets too hot!"

Without opening his eyes, Kopa asked, "What about Kovu? Why don't you play with him?"

"He's still sleeping and won't get up!" Kiara grumbled.

"Must be nice," Kopa muttered.

"Oh come _on_, Kopa!" Kiara said earnestly, biting his ear and tugging on it. "Please play with me." When Kopa didn't respond, she smirked and added, "Or I could wake Vitani and tell her how you feel about her."

Kopa's eyes flew open at once. He looked up at Kiara and said, "You wouldn't."

Kiara just grinned down at him.

Kopa sighed. "You would. Okay, fine, you win. I'll be out in a minute."

Kiara trotted happily out onto the ledge of Pride Rock, leaving a disgruntled Kopa to stand, stretch, and yawn. "And to think that I used to be excited about having a little sister," he grumbled under his breath. He then followed Kiara into the early morning darkness, taking care not to disturb any of the sleeping lionesses.

He didn't see one of them as she lifted her head and gazed after him, her head tilted quizzically to one side. She stood up and followed.

On the plains of the Pride Lands, Kopa ambled slowly behind his younger sister as she bounded playfully along. A pleasant breeze ruffled his growing mane, which was just starting to frame his face. He inhaled deeply and sighed, smiling as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

Kopa was the son of Simba, the Lion King of the Pride Lands, and Nala, his queen. He was the spitting image of his father, right down to his bright brown eyes. The only difference was his mane. It was dark brown, quite a contrast with Simba's rusty red one. For a while, it had only been a tuft of hair atop Kopa's head. But over the past several months, the young cub had grown into a vibrant youth. Not only had his mane lengthened, but he had grown taller, more muscular, and his voice had started to deepen. He was the envy of every young male lion in the pride and the dream of every female.

But only one lioness had captured his heart. Vitani had been his best friend throughout their cubhood, and after that…_incident_, she had saved him from certain death. Lately, though, his feelings for her had intensified, as Kiara had obviously noticed. He didn't consider her just a friend now. She was…something more.

But he couldn't tell Vitani how he felt. What if she didn't feel the same way for him? What if she shunned him, or even worse, laughed at him? No, he had to keep it to himself. If she rejected him…

"Gotcha!" 

"Oomph!"

Kopa was so lost in his thoughts of Vitani that he hadn't noticed that his little sister had slipped into the tall grass. That is, until she'd pounced on him. Caught by surprise, Kopa made an odd, twirling leap, lost his footing, and fell sprawled on the savannah. Kiara rolled on the ground next to him, laughing.

"Little sisters," Kopa grumbled.

Then he distinctly heard another laugh, but it didn't come from Kiara. His ears twitched and he looked around, frowning slightly.

"Kopa?" Kiara asked, still giggling. "What is it?"

"Shh," Kopa hissed. "I heard someone else out there."

Kiara stopped laughing at once. Kopa scanned the grass carefully but found no sign of the stranger. "Stay here," he said to Kiara. "I'm going to…"

"Yah!"

Kopa yelped in surprise as a young lioness pounced at him, bowling him over onto his back. He blinked in shock and looked up at his attacker. Then his face broke into a grin as he said, "Hi, Vitani."

Vitani giggled and said, "I got you that time, Kopa."

She backed off, and Kopa stood up. "Twice in two minutes. It's gonna be one of those days."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be so bad," Vitani replied.

Kopa almost replied, "Now that you're here, it'll be better," but stopped himself just in time. Instead, he shrugged and said, "Well, maybe." Then, in an attempt to change the subject, he added, "So, have you been practicing? Those hunting lessons start tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," Vitani replied. "I think I'm just about ready."

Kopa chuckled. "No kidding."

Vitani giggled, but before she could actually say anything, Kiara said, "Hey, Vitani, Kopa and I are going to play. Wanta join us?"

"Sure," Vitani said with a small laugh.

Kopa couldn't be sure, but he thought Vitani gave him a significant glance as she said it.

"Great!" Kiara said, and then promptly tapped her brother's foreleg. "Tag! You're It!"

"Huh?" was Kopa's brilliant response.

The two girls laughed and rushed off in opposite directions. Kopa recovered from his surprise and darted after Vitani. "Come back here!" he called playfully. "I'll get you!"

Vitani just laughed and looked back at him over her shoulder. Thus distracted, she didn't see the stone in her path. She tripped and stumbled, and in the few seconds it took for her to regain her balance, Kopa caught up with her and pounced. They tumbled down a small knoll, laughing all the way to the bottom. Vitani landed on her back with Kopa right on top of her. Their noses met, and their laughter died at once. Kopa's eyes widened in surprise, totally unprepared for the rush of emotions that swept over him. Vitani looked equally stunned, her pretty blue eyes staring up at him, unreadable.

Suddenly aware of the intimacy of the moment, Kopa backed away, grinning nervously. "Uh…sorry," he said, embarrassed.

Vitani stood up, her face now void of expression, and approached him. Kopa's heart missed a beat. She hesitated and then said, "Don't be."

Her response was so unexpected that Kopa just blinked and didn't move for a moment. Then her words sank in, and he hesitated for a second before leaning slowly towards her. She didn't move as his face drew level with hers. He closed his eyes as if building up his courage, then he licked her cheek once.

He opened his eyes. Vitani was gazing at him with a fond expression, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Relief flooded through Kopa as he realized that she wasn't angry, she wasn't hurt, and she certainly wasn't laughing. Feeling joyful yet slightly weak at the knees, Kopa nuzzled her and said softly, "I love you, Vitani."

Vitani sighed. "Kopa, I've waited for a long time to hear you say that. I love you, too."

"No! No, that's not fair!"

Kopa and Vitani both looked around, the magic of the moment suddenly broken. Kiara was standing at the top of the knoll, looking down at the two lions in disbelief.

"Now I don't have any blackmail on Kopa!" she said, her lower lip jutting out in a pout that wasn't entirely sincere.

Kopa and Vitani laughed, and Kiara grinned, unable to hold her expression in place. "Come on, you two!" she called, turning away. "Kopa's still It!"

Vitani giggled and took off again. Kopa groaned and launched after her, but this time he was much more light-hearted, now that the one he loved knew of his feelings for her. Nothing in the world could spoil his joy.

Except…

**Author's Note: **Except what? Sorry, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. And yes, if anyone noticed, I borrowed a scene from my previous Lion King story here. I didn't really want to come up with a new way for Kopa and Vitani to admit their love so I used the same basic events from "Prince of the Pride." Hope everyone's okay with that. I'll try to post Chapter Two soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

Chapter Two

Nightmare

_A soft rustle made Kopa turn, his heart thumping wildly in fear. He saw no one, but he knew she was nearby. He could sense it. He tried to slow his rapid breathing and to ignore the pain in his back, where blood poured from a long gash, trickling down his heaving sides. He scanned the dark grass and brush, searching for the huntress, but she was nowhere to be seen. _

_Then he heard a deep chuckle from somewhere to his right, and he looked around in time to see the lioness pounce, her lips peeled back in a victorious snarl, her sharp, lethal teeth glinting in the moonlight. _

_Kopa ran._

(Meanwhile...)

Vitani was roused from sleep by a soft groaning sound coming from somewhere nearby, followed by a scuffling noise. She lifted her head, ears perked, and scanned the dark den for the sounds' source.

She found it quickly. It was Kopa, lying a few feet away. He was sleeping, but he was far from peaceful. He was breathing rapidly, his side rising and falling quickly. Sweat poured down his fur, and his face was contorted in an expression of pain and terror. His legs were shifting and twitching, as if they were contemplating running.

"Kopa?"

(Meanwhile...)

_Kopa didn't dare glance behind him as he fled. He could hear his pursuer hot on his heels, could feel the pounding of her mighty feet upon the ground. He forced his little legs to carry him still faster. He had to reach Pride Rock. If he could reach his father before the creature behind him caught up, he'd be safe. _

_He heard the huntress pounce, and he veered to the left to avoid the attack. He emerged into a clearing and felt his heart rise hopefully, still drumming painfully fast. There was Pride Rock, a few hundred feet straight ahead, its silhouette rising impressively into the early morning sky. _

"_Mom! Dad! Help me! Dad! Please help me!"_

_He heard the enraged snarl of his pursuer a second too late. The lioness pounced, and Kopa screamed shrilly as sharp claws tore into him. _

"_HELP MEEE!"_

(Meanwhile...)

"Kopa! Wake up!"

Vitani nudged the sleeping lion again, but he still didn't wake. Her calls had roused Simba, Nala, and several others, however, and they joined her in her attempts to bring Kopa out of his nightmare.

"Kopa!" Simba called, his voice strangled with fear and alarm. "Son! Wake up! Come on, son, wake up!"

Kopa was now pawing at the air in his sleep as if fighting off an invisible attacker.

"Kopa, baby! Honey, wake up!" Nala said, her voice quavering. She nudged him with her forehead and barely avoided one of his flailing paws. This same paw slashed through the air, claws extended, and collided with Vitani's foreleg. She cried out in pain and surprise as one claw raked her skin.

"KOPA!"

Kopa finally woke with a jolt and a shuddering gasp. He looked wildly around, still panting for breath, sweat rolling off of him in thin rivulets. His eyes were wide and full of fear, sadness, and pain. Slowly, his breathing steadied until it had almost returned to normal. He stood shakily to his feet, stammering, "I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry," and rushed out of the den.

There was a long, awkward moment. By now, the entire pride was awake and gazing after Kopa with confused expressions. No one moved or spoke.

Then Simba glanced down and said, "Vitani, you're bleeding."

Vitani looked down at her front left leg. Sure enough, blood was dribbling from a shallow cut just above the knee. "It's okay," she said. "He just nicked me, that's all." She looked up at the entrance of the den and added, "I'll talk with him, see what's bothering him."

Simba considered her for a moment, then nodded and said, "Okay. You have a better chance of reaching him, I suppose."

Vitani followed Kopa out onto the ledge of Pride Rock. He was sitting on the edge, gazing out over his father's kingdom. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon.

"Everything the light touches is our kingdom," Simba had once told him, a long time ago. Before that fateful night.

He closed his eyes as the memories came flooding back. Zira had finally caught up with him and attacked. He'd collapsed and slipped out of consciousness from blood loss, certain that he wasn't going to wake up again.

But he'd been lucky. Vitani had woken up and noticed Kopa's absence. She was standing on Pride Rock's ledge when her mother had pounced and, horrified that her best friend was dying, had rushed into the den to alert Simba. As his father had told him after he'd regained consciousness, the words "Kopa's being attacked" woke him up like nothing else could have. Simba had rushed out and stopped Zira before she could do too much damage, and the vengeful lioness had been banished on the spot. As further punishment, he had decreed that her children were to remain in the Pride Lands. "You tried to take my child from me, so I will take your children from you," he had said.

Zira had left immediately, forced to live alone in the Outlands with only the memory of her beloved Scar to keep her company.

To everyone's immense relief, Kopa had made a full recovery. The only sign that he'd ever been attacked was three thin scars running across his face, courtesy of Zira's claws. But even though few physical traces remained, the emotional wounds ran deep. This wasn't the first time Kopa had dreamed of that terrible night.

"Kopa?"

Kopa looked around to see her approaching. He smiled half-heartedly. "Hi, Vitani," he said quietly.

Vitani sat down beside him and rubbed her head against his shoulder. "You were dreaming," she said. It wasn't a question.

Kopa nodded. "Yeah," he sighed.

"It was about that night, wasn't it?"

Kopa glanced at her and nodded again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Vitani asked.

Kopa hesitated and said, "Not really."

Vitani nuzzled him and replied, "You don't have to if you don't want to. But it might help."

Kopa chuckled humorlessly. "What's there to talk about?" he said. "I got attacked and was nearly killed by a psychotic lioness who was trying to avenge a cruel king that was dead before I was even born because in her warped mind that would make everything even."

He stopped, suddenly remembering that Zira was Vitani's mother. "I'm sorry," he added quietly, turning his head away.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Vitani said soothingly. "Everything you said was true."

Confused, Kopa looked up. Vitani's expression was serious. "But...she's your mother," he said slowly. "I don't want to offend..."

"Zira is not my mother," Vitani said firmly. "She's a cold, stone-hearted lioness who doesn't deserve to live."

Kopa, stunned, didn't reply.

"Kopa, she tried to kill you," Vitani continued. "You're the best friend I've ever had, and she tried to take you away from me. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive her for that." She paused and licked Kopa's cheek. "I love you, Kopa. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kopa smiled and nuzzled her. "I love you too, Vitani," he said.

Then his eyes fell on the cut on her foreleg, and his smile vanished. "What's that?" he asked.

Vitani followed his gaze. "Oh, it's just a scratch," she said, trying to sound nonchalant but not quite managing it.

Kopa looked up, studying her face. "I did that, didn't I?"

"Kopa, you were asleep," Vitani said earnestly. "You were thrashing around and one of your claws nicked me, it's not that serious."

"Not that serious!" Kopa cried. "I hurt you!"

"Kopa, you haven't hurt me," Vitani said, trying to sooth him. "Nothing you could ever do could hurt me. Understand? Nothing."

Kopa gazed at her, at a complete loss for words. Then he sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I'm a little on edge."

"That's okay," Vitani said, relieved that Kopa was calming down. "Now come on. Let's get a few more hours of sleep before the sun rises fully."

Kopa nodded and followed Vitani back into the den.

Simba was standing near the entrance, nervously waiting to hear if his son was okay. As Vitani passed him, she answered his unasked question with a small nod and a smile. Simba's face relaxed with relief.

Vitani led Kopa to his usual sleeping spot and laid down beside him. He was surprised but altogether pleased as she licked his cheek and said, "Good night, Kopa."

Kopa chuckled and replied, "Good morning, Vitani," before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Rafiki's Vision

Chapter Three

Rafiki's Vision

A few days later, Kopa found himself pacing the den impatiently, anxiously awaiting Vitani's return from her hunting lesson. The sun was in the middle of a clear blue sky, and not a single cloud was visible. A warm breeze wafted into the cave, ruffling Kopa's mane. He breathed in deeply, hoping that Vitani's scent was in the wind, but he was disappointed.

The two young lions had reached an unspoken agreement to not mention Zira or her attack. While it didn't bother Vitani to hear her mother's name, it still sent a chill down Kopa's spine, so they avoided the subject. But the dream had not returned since their early morning discussion, and Vitani's cut had healed quickly, leaving no trace of it behind. Since then, they had spent almost every waking moment together, and neither of them were truly content in those rare times of separation…which is why Kopa had begun pacing as he waited for the hunting party to come back.

"Here they come!" Kiara called suddenly from her position atop Pride Rock's ledge.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kopa darted out of the den and onto the cliff beside his little sister. Little Kovu was there as well; apparently the cubs had been playing before Kiara had spotted the lionesses that were now approaching from the west. They were carrying a dead antelope.

Kopa found Vitani at once among the group. She was smiling, obviously pleased about something. She looked up at Pride Rock, saw Kopa, and her grin widened. Kopa started to descend the stone steps, but…

"Kopa!"

He stopped and looked around. Simba was standing at the entrance to the den, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, hey Dad," Kopa said.

"Where are you off to, son?" Simba asked.

"Um…I was gonna go see Vitani," Kopa replied.

"I see," Simba said, nodding his elegant head. "You've been seeing her a lot over the past few days."

"Well…yeah," Kopa said, grinning.

Simba paused as if considering what to say, then decided on, "Were you with her yesterday while you were supposed to be attending Zazu's kingship lesson?"

Kopa's jaw dropped. He had completely forgotten about the lesson, he'd been so excited to see Vitani again. He grinned nervously at his father, whose expression was stern, though his eyes were alight with mirth. "Oops. Heh heh…I, uh…kinda forgot…sorry…"

"I see," Simba said. He looked as though he was trying not to smile.

There was a long silence. Then Simba asked, "So what do you think a suitable punishment would be?"

"Punishment!" Kopa yelped in alarm. "Oh Dad, no, please! I just forgot, I swear, it won't happen again! You're not serious, are you!"

Simba gave up trying to hide his smile as his grin fully broke out. "Not entirely," he said. "I won't punish you. But you will attend a make-up lesson tomorrow morning. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad," Kopa said, relieved. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Simba replied. "Now go on. Vitani's waiting for you."

Kopa grinned and bounded down the stone steps, pausing long enough to say, "Hi, Rafiki," as the wise old baboon ascended to the ledge.

"Good afternoon, young Prince," Rafiki said, smiling as the young lion leapt past him.

"Hello there, old friend," said Simba as Rafiki made it to the top. "It's been a while."

"Indeed, Simba, indeed," Rafiki replied. His smile seemed rather forced.

Simba noticed. "Is something bothering you? You seem troubled."

"I am, Simba," said the baboon, leaning heavily on his walking stick. "I am very troubled."

Simba's heart sank a little, but he said, "Well, come on into the den and out of the sun. We'll see if we can help."

(Meanwhile...)

Kopa bounded down the stone steps of Pride Rock and ran to greet the approaching lionesses. "Hey, Vitani," he said as he neared them. "How're the lessons going?"

"See for yourself," replied Nala, grinning and nodding at the dead antelope that was draped over the back of another lioness. "She killed this one all by herself."

"Really?" Kopa said, eyes widening in surprise. "Well, that's great! You're pretty good at the whole hunting thing."

Vitani giggled and said, "Thank you."

"Ready to go?" Kopa asked.

Vitani looked over at Nala, who nodded, smiling. "Okay. But don't be too long. Dinner is at sundown."

"Thanks, Mom," said Kopa, and he led Vitani away from the group. The lionesses all chuckled at the sight of the love-struck lions as they began chasing each other playfully.

"He's just like his father," Sarabi sighed.

"Yes, he is," Nala agreed. "Well, come on. Let's get our meal up to the den."

Kopa and Vitani stopped their playful chase atop a grassy knoll that overlooked the savannah. The sun was starting to sink toward the ground, adding a nameless, magical quality to the moment. Vitani leaned into Kopa and sighed, perfectly content to just sit next to him and revel in their brief time of togetherness.

"Kopa?"

Both Kopa and Vitani turned around. The speaker was a young lioness with sharp brown eyes that was standing a few feet away. She looked surprised but altogether pleased to see them. And she was very pretty.

"Is that you, Kopa?" the lioness asked, stepping closer.

Kopa couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this lioness from somewhere, though she definitely wasn't part of the pride. "Yes, I'm Kopa," he said warily. "Who are you?"

The lioness smiled warmly. "Kopa, it's me, Njama. I've come back."

Kopa's eyes lit up as he remembered. "Njama!" he said excitedly, closing the distance between them with two bounds and rubbing his head against hers. "It's been so long! How've you been?"

"I'm all right," Njama said, still smiling. "It's great to see you again, Kopa."

"You too," Kopa replied.

Then he remembered Vitani, who had watched this exchange with an expression of stunned disbelief.

Was he imagining it, or was there a trace of pain in her eyes?

"Njama," he said, "this is Vitani, my love and future queen. Vitani, this is an old friend of mine, Njama. You might not remember her. She and her mother left the Pride Lands shortly after Dad banished Zira. Her mother's mate was a rogue, and he convinced her to leave and live with him." He looked back at Njama. "Where are they? Are they with you?"

Njama's smile slipped. "They died a few weeks ago," she replied sadly. "Attacked by hyenas."

"Oh," said Kopa awkwardly. He nuzzled her and added, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Njama replied, her smile slowly returning. "I'm starting to recover. Anyway, I've come back to see if Simba will let me rejoin your pride. There's safety in numbers, and it will be nice to be around old friends."

"That's great," Kopa said. "Dad would be happy to let you…"

"Prince Kopa!"

Kopa, Vitani, and Njama all looked up as Zazu, a blue hornbill and Simba's majordomo, descended from the sky to land on a rock nearby.

"Zazu," said Kopa, grinning nervously. "If this is about missing your lesson, I swear I just forgot about…"

"No, it's not that," said Zazu dismissively. "Your father wishes to see you at once."

Kopa blinked. "Why?"

"He didn't say," replied Zazu, taking flight again. "Come along, now."

Kopa and Vitani exchanged puzzled glances before the trio started following the hornbill back to Pride Rock. All the lionesses were congregated at its base, the antelope lying forgotten a few feet away. They all looked curiously at Kopa as he approached.

Zazu landed on a rock and said, "Your father is in the den, Kopa." He looked up at Vitani and Njama and added, "He wishes to speak with the prince alone."

Vitani and Njama stopped and sat down. Vitani looked rather worried as Kopa ascended to Pride Rock's ledge and entered the den.

Simba, Nala, and Rafiki were all there, waiting for him. His mother looked concerned. Rafiki's face was blank and expressionless. But Simba, on the other hand, looked downright angry.

Kopa swallowed nervously and said, "You, uh…wanted to see me, Dad?"

"Yes," Simba said, turning to the baboon. "Rafiki has some _interesting _news."

Kopa looked over at Rafiki, wondering what on earth he had done to make his father so angry and how the baboon knew about it. Rafiki sighed and said, "I had a dream last night. In dis dream, the spirit of your grandfather Mufasa told me some disturbing news."

Rafiki paused, and Kopa blinked, surprised. "Go on," he urged gently.

Rafiki continued, "He told me dat dere is a lion who will tear dis pride apart, will turn friends on each other and brew distrust between brothers. He said dat dis lion will weaken the bonds witin de pride itself until it collapses completely, allowing another to take control."

He paused, hesitant. Simba's face was contorted in a snarl; apparently whatever was coming was pretty bad. The baboon approached Kopa and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kopa tried to speak but Rafiki answered his question before he could ask. "Young Prince, you were in de dream."

Kopa stared at Rafiki for a long time. "No…" he murmured, looking over at Simba, who was still wearing an angry scowl. "No, Dad, it's not me! It can't be me! I would never try to tear the pride apart! It's my home, my family! I would never do that!"

Simba nodded. "That's what I've been trying to tell Rafiki," he said, glaring at the baboon. "Kopa wouldn't do anything to hurt his family."

Kopa suddenly understood. Simba wasn't angry at him for possibly wanting to "tear the pride apart." He was angry at Rafiki for even suggesting it.

Rafiki nodded sagely. "No, not intentionally, at least."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Simba growled, and for a moment, Kopa actually thought he was going to attack the aged baboon.

Rafiki sighed and said, "I know Kopa would never _try _to hurt de pride, but perhaps he will do something without meaning to. Every choice has its consequences."

He paused, then continued, "Of course, it may not be Kopa at all, but someone close to him, someone who knows him, or someone who has some kind of connection to him."

Simba blinked. "What do you mean?"

Rafiki replied, "Mufasa never said who was going to tear de pride apart. De fact dat Kopa was in de dream could mean anything."

"Is there any way to find out?" Simba asked.

Rafiki nodded. "Dere is." He turned back to Kopa and started running his hand through the young lion's mane. "This is growing nicely, Prince Kopa," he said.

Kopa blinked, surprised and unsure of how to interpret that. "Uh…thank you, I guess…YEOW!"

Rafiki had taken a dozen or so hairs in his hand and tugged, tearing them free. Kopa shook his head and said, "What on earth was that for?"

Rafiki didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed one of the gourds on his walking stick, cracked it open, and dropped Kopa's hairs into one of the halves. He began to swirl the gourd, chanting softly to himself. No one moved or spoke. All eyes were fixed on the old baboon.

At length, Rafiki stopped chanting and peered intently into the gourd. Whatever he saw there must have pleased him, for he smiled before saying, "Kopa is not de one to tear apart de pride."

Simba and Nala both let out audible sighs of relief.

"Do you know who is?" Kopa asked.

Rafiki's smile faded. "I have no way of knowing dat," he said. "It could be anybody."

"Keep your guard up, Kopa," Simba said. "If he has a connection to you, then you probably already know him."

"Or her," Kopa said quietly.

Simba and Nala gaped at him, stunned.

"If anybody's got a connection to me that would want to tear apart our pride," Kopa said slowly, "it's Zira."

**Author's Note: **I'm afraid that this is as far as I've gotten in this story, and I don't know when I'll be able to write more. College life has me very busy, and I've got a paper that won't write itself. I'll try to post regularly, but no promises. Please be patient. Hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it, and please leave a review! Good reviews encourge me to write more!


	4. Chapter 4: Njama

Chapter Four

Njama

"Zira! Zira's going to attack?" Vitani gasped.

"Keep your voice down," said Kopa, glancing around nervously. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

They were standing on the ledge of Pride Rock, overlooking the moonlit savannah. The herds were just starting to settle down for the night. It was a peaceful evening; the stars above all twinkled brightly, not a trace of a cloud in the sky.

All throughout dinner, Vitani had been trying to talk to Kopa about what Simba had wanted with him, but Kopa had shaken his head whenever she approached the subject. His father had told him to keep Rafiki's vision a secret for fear that it would stir panic. But Kopa knew Vitani would stay calm, and besides, she had a right to know. Zira was her mother, even if she denied it.

"We don't know for sure," Kopa said. "Like I said, "all we know is that someone with a connection to me is going to attempt a takeover by dividing the pride and allowing it to crumble. And I wouldn't put it past Zira to try it."

Vitani blinked then looked down. "Kopa…" she said slowly, "how do you know it's not me?"

Kopa's jaw dropped. "No way!" he said. "I know you better than that! You would never…"

"But didn't Rafiki say that it could have been you, but unintentionally?" Vitani challenged. "What if the same goes for me?"

Kopa shook his head. "No, it's not you," he said. "I can feel it. I trust you, Vitani. I just know you're not the one."

Vitani smiled weakly. Kopa grinned back and nuzzled her. "I love you," he added.

Vitani sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Kopa," she replied.

"Kopa!"

Kopa and Vitani both looked up as Njama came bounding happily toward them. "Simba's letting me stay!" she said, grinning widely as she drew level with the two other lions.

"That's great!" Kopa said, smiling. "I told you he would."

"Welcome to the pride," Vitani said sincerely. "I hope you like it here."

"Thank you, Vitani," Njama said, grinning excitedly. Then she looked back at Kopa, and her smile faltered. "Kopa," she said, "I noticed earlier but didn't have a chance to ask…how did you get those scars on your face?"

Kopa's smile vanished at once as a tidal wave of memories threatened to overwhelm him. He glanced back at Vitani, who looked back, her eyes betraying her sadness and, perhaps, a touch of fear. Then he turned back to Njama and said after a brief hesitation, "I was attacked by Zira."

Njama blinked. "Zira?"

"You don't remember?" Kopa asked. "This was before you left."

Njama shook her head. "I remember very little about my cubhood," she said. "I remember you and Simba, and not all that well, and that's it."

"Do you remember that my dad took the throne after defeating Scar?" Kopa asked.

Njama nodded. "That sounds familiar, yes."

"Well, Zira was Scar's mate," Kopa explained, trying to ignore the unease bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "After Dad defeated him, Zira went mad with rage. But she hid it well; she still lived in the den and never raised too much of a fuss about anything. I guess Dad didn't see her as a threat."

Kopa paused and looked out over the dark Pride Lands, lost in thought.

"I was only a cub. I woke up early one morning, before sunrise, and I was very thirsty. I didn't think anything of it; I figured I'd just go to the water hole, drink my fill, and come back before anyone else woke up. But I met Zira on the way…"

He closed his eyes, trying to suppress the memories.

"She attacked and chased me all the way back to Pride Rock. I guess she figured killing me would avenge Scar's death. Anyway, I blacked out. I didn't think I was going to wake up again, but I got lucky."

He opened his eyes and grinned at Vitani, who smiled weakly back. "Vitani woke up and noticed I wasn't there. She witnessed Zira trying to kill me and got my dad. He stopped Zira from killing me and bit a hole in her ear, or so I'm told."

Vitani nodded. "I've never seen him so angry. He charged her, took her right ear in his teeth, and tore a chunk of it off. I think he would have killed her if he hadn't realized that you were still alive."

"You mean he let her live?" Njama said, part shocked, part awed.

"Yes," Kopa replied. "He banished her to the Outlands, and he also forbade her from taking her cubs with her."

"Cubs?" Njama asked. "That monster had _children_!"

Kopa nodded. "Yes. Two from Scar and one from a rogue she seduced shortly after Scar's death. Apparently, Scar had told her that her nextborn son would be his heir to the throne, and she wanted to fulfill his last wish. Anyway, the rogue's son is Kovu, who you saw playing with my sister Kiara a little while ago. Zira's oldest son is Nuka, who left the pride a few weeks ago to start his own." He paused, hesitant.

"And Zira's third cub?" Njama asked cautiously. She seemed to know that she was treading on thin ice.

Kopa and Vitani exchanged a brief glance. Then Vitani sighed and said, "I am her other cub."

It couldn't be more obvious that Njama had not been expecting this. She gasped and said, "Oh…oh my…oh I'm so sorry…I didn't know…"

"No, it's okay," Vitani said, smiling sadly. "It's not exactly a secret. But I have renounced her. As far as I'm concerned, she is not related to me at all."

Njama nodded, relieved. "Do Nuka and Kovu share your feelings?"

"Well, Kovu was an infant when all this happened and has no memory of his mother," Vitani said. "And Nuka was shunned by Zira when Scar refused to make him his heir, so there's no love lost between them. So yes, we all call ourselves part of Simba's pride. As far as we're concerned, Zira doesn't exist."

Kopa glanced at her but said nothing. As much as Vitani wanted to, there was simply no denying that Zira was indeed out there. The scars on his face served as a constant reminder.

And now with Rafiki's dream…

"Kopa?"

The three young lions looked around to see Simba standing at the entrance to the den.

"Oh, hey Dad," said Kopa.

Simba smiled. "Come on inside, you three. It's getting late."

"All right, Dad," Kopa said, grinning and following his father into the den, Vitani and Njama right behind him.

…

The time passed quickly over the next several weeks. Njama was warmly welcomed into the pride, in part because most of the lionesses remembered her from her previous stay as a cub. She learned the ins and outs of pride life quickly and proved herself to be a skillful huntress. She brought back several great kills that kept the lions more than satisfied.

She also spent a lot of time with Kopa and Vitani. Kopa didn't mind it so much; he enjoyed talking to his old friend, and whenever he wanted to be alone with Vitani, Njama was only too happy to let them be. In reality, the two young lions' private time was not in the least restricted. Vitani, however, didn't exactly see eye-to-eye with Kopa on this matter. Though she never said it, she dreaded the time spent with Njama and anxiously awaited the moment she would leave them alone. If Kopa ever caught on to her feelings, he never mentioned it.

And so a month passed without event, and everything was perfect…

…

Kopa and Vitani were sitting atop "their knoll," the spot where they had confessed their feelings for each other all those weeks ago. They weren't speaking; no words were needed. They simply watched the sun as it made its slow descent on the horizon.

"Kopa?"

They looked around to see Njama standing a few feet away. She was smiling, but her face looked cautious, as though she thought she might be overstepping some invisible boundary.

"Oh, hi Njama," Kopa said, smiling as well.

"I was wondering…could I speak with you privately?" Njama asked. "Or is this a bad time?"

Kopa didn't notice, but at Njama's request, Vitani's eyes flashed with anger.

"No, this isn't a bad time at all," Kopa replied. He licked Vitani's cheek and whispered to her, "I'll be right back."

Vitani nodded and allowed herself to smile. It looked rather forced.

Kopa followed Njama to a spot behind a large boulder. Then the young lioness faced him and said, "Kopa, I…well, I…I don't know how to say this…"

Kopa just gazed at her, patiently waiting for her to find the right words…

…and was shocked when instead she stepped closer and nuzzled him.

Kopa was stunned. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. All he knew was that a beautiful lioness was standing uncomfortably close and rubbing her head against him in a way that was overtly romantic and sensual.

"N-Njama?" he stammered as his face heated up. "W-what are you…?"

"Kopa," Njama murmured, "I love you."

For a long moment, Kopa just stood there, too surprised and (though he'd never admit it) aroused to move. Then he came to his senses.

"No!" he gasped, jerking away and taking several steps backward. "No, I…I can't. I love Vitani, Njama. I'm sorry, I can't do this. I…I'm sorry."

He turned and fled, leaving a stunned and hurt Njama behind.

Unseen by either of them, Vitani slinked away, her face set in an angry yet somewhat satisfied expression.

"I don't know what you're playing at, Njama," she muttered to herself, "but you will not take Kopa from me. I won't let you."

**Author's Note: **For those of you who wanted less romance and more action, I'm sorry about the content of this chapter, but it's essential to have it to set up the direction I want this story to go. Rest assured, there will be some action. We just have to get through the lovey-dovey stuff to get there.

Also, I know I've already explained how Kopa got his scars in this story, but there were a couple of important details that I accidentally left out, so I figured I'd tell the story again in full. I'm sorry if this seems repetitive, but I'm done with it now, so you don't have to worry about it showing up again.

And finally, I just want to warn you that this may be my last post for some time. College finals are coming up and I've got to study! Don't worry, I will continue the story, but it may be a while.

Anyway, enjoy, and please review! I want to know what you think about my work!


	5. Chapter 5: Rumors

Chapter Five

Rumors

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a long time since I updated this story. I thought I'd have time over Christmas break to do some writing, but I was sadly mistaken. And now I'm back at college, and I'm taking two literature courses, Western Civ. II, and Intro to Christianity. In other words, a TON of reading! So much so that I have practically no time to do any writing. Add that to the fact that I've been suffering from Writer's Block, and it's a small wonder why this chapter took so long. But anyway, here it is. I'm not sure it's any good, but I'll let you decide that for yourselves. Just be forewarned that I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter. Oh, and just to let you know, I've decided to turn this into the first installment of a trilogy, God and time willing. So enjoy!

…

After a long internal debate, Kopa decided against telling Vitani about Njama's confession of love. Vitani never asked about their "private discussion" but instead approached Kopa a few hours afterward. He had just decided to not say anything when she nuzzled him. He blinked in surprise but didn't draw away.

"I love you, Kopa," Vitani murmured, her head against the young lion's chest.

Kopa smiled and replied, "I love you too, Vitani. And nothing will ever change that."

Njama began avoiding Kopa and Vitani. While this could only be seen as a bonus for Vitani, it made Kopa feel guilty and a little sad. He kept his feelings hidden over the next couple of weeks, however, and Njama kept her distance.

Simba, who could hardly fail to notice that one of his pride was spending most of her time alone in the den, decided to talk to his son two weeks after Njama's confession. "Kopa!" he called as the young lion was about to leave Pride Rock, Vitani at his side. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Kopa nodded, looking surprised and a little confused, and said to Vitani, "I'll be right back." He followed his father a short distance away from Pride Rock, where the king turned to face him, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

"Kopa," he said, "I've noticed that you have been spending less and less time with Njama lately. She's been spending each day in the den, looking depressed. Has something happened between the two of you?"

Kopa felt the heat rise in his face. "No, Dad. Nothing's happened," he said at once. "We…we just went our separate ways."

"I see," Simba said, his frown deepening, and Kopa could tell from his tone that his father didn't believe him. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Quite sure that nothing is wrong?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm sure," Kopa replied. He didn't meet Simba's eyes as he said it. "Njama and I…we just don't see eye-to-eye on some things."

There was a long silence. Simba studied his son, who was looking at a point over the king's shoulder. He could tell there was more to the story than Kopa was letting on, but he knew that if Kopa didn't want to say anything, no amount of questioning was going to help. He sighed and said, "All right then. Run along."

Kopa turned and ran back toward Pride Rock. Simba watched him go, still frowning, an uneasy feeling he couldn't place brewing in the pit of his stomach.

…

The next day, while Vitani was out hunting with some of the other lionesses, Kopa laid down in the shade of a large tree to take a much-needed nap. He hadn't been sleeping well since his encounter with Njama. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the hurt expression she'd had on her face as he'd fled, and the guilt would come crashing down on him. It hadn't eased over time as he'd expected. On the contrary, with Njama sulking all the time, it had only become worse. Even his own father had noticed. His face burned as he recalled the skeptical look in Simba's eyes…

"Kopa?"

Kopa turned his head around to face the speaker and instantly felt his heart contract. Njama was standing a few feet behind him, her head low and a worried expression on her face. Kopa got to his feet and turned toward her. For a long moment, they just stared at each other. Neither of them moved or spoke.

Finally, Njama cleared her throat and said, "Um…Kopa, I wanted to apologize. You know, for what happened the other day. It was a stupid thing to do, and I can tell that I hurt you. I'm sorry, I should have realized you would never leave Vitani. You're a kind, loyal lion." She smiled weakly. "I guess that's why I fell for you in the first place. You're unlike any other lion I've ever met. Kopa, please…please forgive me."

Kopa blinked once then allowed his face to relax into a smile. "It's okay, Njama," he said gently. "I'm the one who should apologize. I've been avoiding you since that day. I never meant to hurt you, and it's been tearing me apart. Njama, would you forgive me as well?"

Her weak smile widened as she replied, "Of course, Kopa. Friends?"

"Friends," Kopa agreed.

…

Vitani tried to keep her feelings hidden when she came back from the hunt and saw Kop and Njama talking together. Ignoring the sinking of her heart, she said, "Hello, Njama. It's good to see you again."

Njama smiled and replied, "It's good to be back. Thank you, Vitani."

Although she couldn't be sure, Vitani thought she could see something in the lioness' eyes, something that said quite plainly that she wasn't being fooled by the false pretenses.

Things soon returned to the way they had been before Njama had pulled Kopa aside. She spent a large portion of the day with the young couple, being sure to give them several hours to themselves. She didn't try to woo Kopa's favor, but rather acted as though she had never made her startling announcement, for which Kopa was greatly relieved.

Vitani, on the other hand, had a hard time dealing with the almost-constant presence of the "other lioness," as she began to think of her. She barely managed to keep a straight face whenever she saw Njama approaching, and her voice definitely took on a cool note she had never used in front of Kopa before. Naturally, Kopa noticed that Vitani didn't trust Njama, and he tried to reason with her one sunny afternoon.

"She's getting on my nerves!" Vitani said irritably in response to Kopa's questioning. "She's always there, no matter where we go! Can't she leave us alone for more than a few hours?"

"Vitani," Kopa replied, "she's my friend. We've known each other since we were cubs, and I haven't seen her in a long time. Now that she's back, I like to spend some time with her."

Vitani's blue eyes flashed dangerously. "I understand that you like hanging out with your _friend_," she placed a distasteful emphasis on the word, "but every time I want to be alone with you, she pops out from behind a rock! It's almost as though she's _trying _to make sure we're never by ourselves."

"Vitani, that's not fair," Kopa said. "She _does _give us time to ourselves. And she doesn't just pop out from behind rocks! She always makes her presence known before joining us. She even asks if we mind, for crying out loud!" He shook his head. "I don't understand you, Vitani. You aren't even giving her a chance."

"A chance to do what?" Vitani retorted. "To prove herself to be an annoying little…"

"That's enough!" Kopa said sharply. "Vitani, Njama is my friend, and I'm sorry if that bothers you, but that's just the way things are."

Vitani stared at him for a long moment. Her face was blank, but her eyes spoke volumes. Kopa could see the resentment, pain, and anger churning in their depths. Finally, she said, in a soft voice that betrayed her defeat, "All right, Kopa. I understand. It's just the way things are." And she turned and walked away, leaving Kopa to gaze sadly after her.

"I've caused you some trouble."

Kopa turned around and saw Njama step out from behind a boulder. "I overheard you two arguing," she said. "I didn't mean to listen, but I couldn't help it. You were being so loud."

Her face looked downcast, as though what she had heard bothered her.

"I just keep causing problems for you, don't I?" she sighed. "First my little…episode. Now this."

Kopa tried to smile and replied, "No, it's not your fault. She'll come around eventually. It'll all work out."

"I hope so," Njama said sincerely. "But I'm not sure. She's got a lot of her mother in her."

At these words, Kopa stiffened. "No she doesn't," he said much more forcefully than he'd intended. Njama looked startled, and Kopa tried to control his sudden anger. "I mean, she's not at all like Zira. Zira's evil, kills for the sake of killing, and wants to take the pride back from my dad. She tried to kill me, remember? But Vitani…"

"I don't think Vitani is as innocent as you think," Njama said, looking a little uncomfortable.

Kopa stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Njama said hesitantly. "It may be nothing at all, but…the other day, I found her toying with a mouse. It was still alive and struggling to get away, but…but she wouldn't let it go. And…" She looked up at Kopa, apparently fearful of his reaction to what she was about to say. "And…she was laughing. Like she was enjoying it."

Kopa's head was reeling. The image of Vitani, his Vitani, playing with a creature before killing it was absurd. He would never have thought it of her, and he was tempted to brush Njama's words off at once. But something held him back. She obviously had a dislike for Njama, something that went beyond normal rivalry, and she'd kept her true feelings hidden for a long time. Was it possible that there was more to Vitani than he knew? A darker side? A part of her mother?

As if she knew what Kopa was thinking, Njama quickly added, "Of course, I could have imagined the whole thing. It's possible that it was another lioness, or maybe she was growling instead of laughing. I didn't stay long, so I could easily be mistaken."

Kopa didn't reply, lost for words.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Njama said firmly. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I'm sure it was nothing."

Kopa tried to smile but could only manage a kind of pained grimace. "Yeah. It was probably nothing," he said, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself.

There was a strained silence. Then Njama said, "Well, I'd better be going. The hunting party's probably getting ready to leave, and it's my turn to join them."

Kopa nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and Njama walked away, leaving him to his troubled thoughts.

…

Vitani started to run a few moments after leaving Kopa, trying to outrun the feelings of despair that threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't hold the tears back and let them flow as her feet pounded her further and further away from the lion she loved, the one creature she'd thought would always be there for her.

She eventually came to a stop and settled on the ground, sobs shaking her body. She felt betrayed. She'd been sure that Kopa would understand, would see her point of view, and agree with her. But she'd never expected him to side with Njama. Could it be that there truly were feelings toward her, buried deep in his heart, so deep that even he wasn't fully aware of them? The thought brought her no comfort, and she cried even harder.

So it was really no surprise that she didn't hear Njama approach her from behind.

"Vitani?"

Vitani's eyes sprang open and she leapt to her feet, spinning around to face the lioness she was growing to hate. "What do you want?" she growled.

Njama looked nervous at this show of aggression but didn't falter. "I just wanted to talk to you, Vitani," she said. "That's all."

Vitani snorted. "Nothing you have to say will change any—"

"I want to apologize," Njama interrupted. "I never meant to come between you and Kopa. Yes, my feelings for him are strong, but he's like a brother to me. Please believe that I would never try to damage your relationship. I know I've been putting a strain on the bond between you two, and I'm sorry. I really am."

Vitani studied her for a moment. Then she sighed and admitted, "Well, to be honest, you really haven't done anything wrong." She looked at the ground and added, "Actually, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. You've done nothing to deserve this."

Vitani gazed out at the Pride Lands. The sun's golden rays were beginning to turn slightly pink. Sunset was approaching.

"Why, though?" she said suddenly. "Why have his feelings changed?"

Njama looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on," Vitani said with a hint of impatience. "He doesn't exactly keep it hidden. He has strong feeling toward you, too. Only I'm not sure they're all brotherly." She shook her head, and her voice trembled slightly as she continued, "He promised that nothing would ever change the way he felt for me. So why is this happening?"

Njama, Vitani noticed, was looking slightly uncomfortable. "Well," she said slowly, "I think I might know."

Vitani stared at her, unable to speak for a moment. Then she said, "You…you do?"

"Maybe," Njama said hesitantly. "Please don't get angry with me, Vitani, but I think…I think he doesn't trust you."

"Trust me? Of course he trusts me!" Vitani said, alarmed. "He told me so himself!"

"That may be, but perhaps he was just, well, sparing your feelings," Njama suggested gently.

Vitani struggled for a moment to find words. Finally, she settled on, "Why…why wouldn't he trust me?"

Njama sighed as though preparing herself to do something unpleasant and said, "I think it's because of your mother."

Vitani gaped at her, sheer terror filling her eyes.

"I think that maybe he sees Zira when he looks at you," Njama said, apparently trying to find a way to deliver this news as kindly as she could. "After all, she attacked him. It's only natural that he should be reminded of her when he's near you."

"B-but…I would never…" Vitani sounded close to tears.

"I know that, and I think Kopa does too, deep down," Njama reassured her. "And I'm probably wrong anyway. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry. Forget I mentioned it. I'm sure Kopa trusts you unconditionally."

When Vitani didn't reply, she added, "Well, it's getting late, and I'm supposed to go on the hunt tonight. Cheer up, Vitani. I'm sure everything will be fine."

But as Njama turned and ran back toward Pride Rock, Vitani felt as though things couldn't be further from fine.

**Author's Note: **Please write a review! It tells me that my efforts are not wasted when you give me feedback!

Also, I'd like your opinion on something else. I've been planning a new story (when I'll have time to write it, God only knows, but still…). It's a _Harry Potter_/_Lion King_ crossover. No _Harry Potter _characters, but the same magic that the books discuss, combined with the story of _The_ _Lion King_. Pretty much, a teenage wizard gets thrust into the African savannah and tries to keep the pride together under Scar's reign. I think it will work pretty well, but I just want to know what you all think of the idea.


	6. Chapter 6: A Pride Divided

Chapter Six

A Pride Divided

By the time Vitani returned to Pride Rock, the hunting party – including Njama – had already left. Kopa, on the other hand, was lying in the far corner of the den. He looked up as Vitani entered, his face void of expression, completely ignoring Kiara and Kovu, who were playing nearby. Their gazes met for a moment, and in those few seconds, they exchanged silent accusations. Each searched the other for any hint that Njama's words were true and, finding only mirrored suspicion and sadness, looked away quickly.

Simba approached Kopa, and the young lion quickly stood up when he noticed his father. He was smiling. "I see you and Njama have started spending more time together," he said in a pleased tone. "What changed between you two?"

"What?" Kopa asked, his mind still too crowded with dark questions to fully comprehend what Simba had said. Then he understood and added, "Oh! Um…we just realized that our differences weren't as big as we thought."

Simba's smile flickered momentarily. Had he perhaps noticed the shiftiness of his son's gaze? Had he sensed that Kopa's mind was elsewhere, pondering difficult questions that seemed to have no clear answers? Then the next second, his grin had returned and he said, "Well, that's good. I was beginning to worry about her. So now everything's fine, right?"

Kopa hesitated for the briefest of instants before he replied, "Yes, Dad. Everything's back to normal."

He glanced sideways at Vitani, but she had moved away from the den's entrance to lie in the opposite corner, her head resting on her paws, not looking at him. Could any of the things Njama had said been true? Was it possible that Vitani was just as cold-blooded as her mother?

In the other corner, Vitani fought to keep her tears at bay. She could tell just from that one moment where their eyes had met earlier that Njama was right. Kopa didn't trust her. He probably believed her to be just like Zira at heart. And she couldn't think of a single way to change his mind.

…

The next day was a tense one. Kopa, Vitani, and Njama all stood atop the knoll where, so long ago it seemed, the two love-struck lions had confessed deep affection for each other. No such exchange was happening now. Kopa and Vitani were largely silent. Njama made attempts to start conversations, but after the other two continued to answer her questions and comments with one or two word sentences, she gave up and simply stood between them.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Vitani said, "Njama, would you excuse us for a moment? I want to talk to Kopa privately."

Njama and Kopa both looked startled. "Oh, uh, sure," Njama said. "I'll wait over by those rocks."

She walked away, and Kopa stared at Vitani warily. Vitani stared back, suddenly at a loss for words.

Kopa broke the awkward silence. "Well? What did you want to speak with me about?"

Vitani tried to speak but only managed a soft croaking noise. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Kopa, I…I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. About Njama. I was out of line, and I'm sorry. I know she's your friend, and I shouldn't try to…to come between you."

For a moment, Kopa was confused. Then the memory of their argument returned, and he said, "It's okay, Vitani. It's fine."

Another awkward silence. They just stared at each other. Each was wondering what the other was hiding.

Tears started to well up in Vitani's eyes and she tried to fight them back. "Kopa…what's happening to us?" she said in a weak whisper. "Why are we doing this to each other? We used to have such fun being together and now…now it's like being with a total stranger. Kopa, what is going on?"

Kopa's eyes filled with a strange mixture of emotions: sadness, pity, confusion, and uncertainty all rolled together in a whirlwind of pain. "I don't know, Vitani. I just don't know," he said.

"Kopa, please," Vitani said, her voice cracking and tears finally spilling down her cheeks. "I don't like this. I want the old you back. What happened to the lion I love? Why have you put up this mask?"

Kopa blinked. "Mask?" he said. "I haven't changed, Vitani. If anyone has changed, it's you."

Vitani's jaw dropped. "What?" she said. "Kopa, I don't understand. Nothing about me is different. I still feel the same way about you that I always have. I love you, Kopa. But you don't trust me. After all you've said, you don't trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you."

Kopa's eyes flashed with sudden anger. "Maybe I would trust you if you trusted me," he retorted coldly. "Perhaps if you didn't keep secrets from me I'd be able to put more faith in you."

Vitani shook her head in bewilderment. "What secrets? I'm not keeping any secrets from you! I've never hidden anything from you!"

Kopa snorted. "And now you're lying on top of everything else," he said. "What's with you, Vitani? You say you love me but you trust me about as far as you can throw me, and you're willing to lie to protect yourself. I don't know what you call it, but that isn't love."

Vitani thought she could feel her heart breaking. Her tears were really flowing now and she made no effort to stop them. "Kopa," she sobbed, "I swear, I have no idea what you're talking about! Please, Kopa, talk to me! Tell me what it is I've done to hurt you, because I don't understand! I love you!"

Kopa just shook his head. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," he snapped. "Whatever we once had between us is obviously over. Good bye."

And without another word, he turned and walked away, leaving a distraught and heartbroken Vitani to sink to the ground in tears behind him.

…

If anything, the tension mounted during the days that followed the lions' argument. No sooner had Simba begun to feel relieved at the apparent healing between Kopa and Njama than he had to face the rift between Kopa and Vitani, which was even more baffling to him, seeing as they had always been great friends and had never had a serious argument before in their lives.

When Simba confronted Kopa about it, his son surprised him. Rather than pretend the problem didn't exist as he had with Njama, he answered Simba's question quite openly. "Vitani and I are no longer seeing each other, Dad," he said shortly, and the king detected a definite note of cold anger in the young lion's voice. "I have discovered that she doesn't trust me enough to tell me everything, and I don't think we can maintain a relationship without a foundation of trust."

Simba gaped at him for a moment. Then he said, "Kopa? What's going on? This isn't like you at all."

Kopa snorted and replied, "I've been a fool. I actually believed her when she told me she loved me. But there's no love here. It's been an illusion from day one."

"That's not you talking," Simba said, a frown creasing his forehead. "That's not my son saying those things. I don't know what's happened between you and Vitani, Kopa, but I do know that she has very strong feelings for you. And if I may say so, you're pretty bad at hiding your feelings toward her."

Kopa blinked, and then he scowled. "My feelings have changed, Dad. Everything has changed."

Simba opened his mouth to argue, but Kopa cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, Dad, okay? Please, just let it drop."

Simba considered pressing the issue, but long experience had taught him that this would get him nowhere. So he simply sighed and said, "All right, Kopa. I'll let it go for now. After you've had a few days to calm down and look at things from a clear perspective, we'll talk."

Kopa nodded and turned away without another word, but Simba was quite sure he saw a tear glistening on his son's cheek.

…

In less than two days, everyone in the pride had heard about Kopa and Vitani parting company. It also seemed as though each member had something to say about it. Almost all of them had picked a side. Most of the males and a few of the females sided with Kopa, including Kovu, while the majority of the lionesses and female cubs – including Kiara – stuck up for Vitani, who was still in a state of misery. Only a few lions, Simba, Nala, Sarabi, and Njama among them, remained neutral and struggled to retain peace and unity within the pride.

Simba tried to talk to Kopa again, but the young lion would not change his mind, and the conversation went nowhere. Nala had also tried to reason with him, but he ignored her as well. The king and queen grew more worried by the day. Their pride was falling apart. Even Kiara and Kovu, who had always been great friends, had turned on each other. Like most members of the pride, they weren't speaking to each other at all.

…

On a quiet, cloudy afternoon about a week after Kopa and Vitani had gone their separate ways, the prince took a narrow path along the side of Pride Rock to a special place his father had taken him to several times as a cub. Upon reaching the uppermost peak, he sat down, gazing out over the wide expanse of the Pride Lands.

"Everything the light touches is our kingdom," Kopa murmured to himself, remembering his father's words. But the sun was obscured by swirling gray clouds, and the light was muted and dull, much like the mood of the pride over the past several days. He sighed and lowered his head.

If he had to be honest with himself, he still did have strong feelings for Vitani. Love, he knew, wasn't something that could be turned on or off at will. It was uncontrollable and unpredictable. Despite his anger and pain, he knew that she would always have a special place in his heart, one that no other lioness would ever be able to fill….

"Kopa?"

Kopa looked around and saw Njama approaching. "Hi," he said dully, turning back to gaze at the dreary landscape.

Njama sat down next to him and said, "What's bothering you?"

"Bothering me? Nothing's bothering me," Kopa said stiffly.

Njama smiled sadly. "Kopa, you're a terrible liar. I can tell that you're distressed."

Kopa sighed and looked at her. "All right. I'm upset because I learned the lioness I love has been keeping at least one secret from me, and there's no telling how many more incidents there are that I don't know about. Everyone in the pride is at each other's throats all the time, and I've been insulted by several pride members over the past several days. And to top it all off, the weather's lousy." He sighed again and looked up at the sky. "I'm beginning to wonder if everyone's against me, even the Great Kings."

"No," said Njama gently. "Not everyone."

She rubbed her head against his shoulder, and he smiled half-heartedly. "I suppose not," he said. "Thank you."

Njama didn't answer. Instead, she continued to nuzzle him, her head now brushing his neck and inching closer to his head. Kopa's smile faded. "Njama? What are you…?"

Njama reached up and licked his cheek.

For a long moment, Kopa stared at her. Then anger flooded his features and he stood up with a furious glare on his face. "No, Njama!" he said forcefully. "I've already told you how I feel."

Njama, looking confused, said, "But Kopa, it's over between you and Vitani. You have no reason to hold back. And besides," she added, putting on a seductive expression, "I know that you want me."

Kopa let out a roar of rage that wiped the smile off Njama's face in an instant. "Get away from me, Njama!" he yelled. "I've told you I'm not interested, and my position hasn't changed! Leave – me – _alone_!"

He stormed away, heading back down to the den level of Pride Rock. Njama sighed and sat down, gazing in sadness down on the dreary plains below. "Now what am I going to do?" she moaned.

A flurry of motion caught her eye, and she looked around to see Kiara playing with a butterfly. Quite alone. After all, she and Kovu had parted company. A small smile slowly spread across her face as an idea occurred to her. It was the kind of smile that did not enhance features, but rather made them ominous and sinister.

"All right then, Kopa," she whispered. "If that's the way you want to play, then let the games begin!"

**Author's Note: **Well, I actually wrote that a lot faster than I thought I would. Hooray, writer's block is gone! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. We're approaching the climax, and everything will be explained soon. Think you've got it figured out yet? Well, we'll see.

And please, _please, PLEASE _leave a review! To those of you who have been, a thousand thanks, and to those who haven't, _please do_! It lets me know I'm not wasting my time with these stories.


	7. Chapter 7: The Trap

**Author's Note: **I got the chance to see The Lion King Musical On Tour this weekend when it stopped by a city close to home, and it was absolutely incredible! The music, the songs, the emotion, the acting, there's nothing negative to be said about it. It inspired me to continue writing this story, so as long as my work load isn't too harsh, it should be done by the end of the week. Anyway, here's Chapter Seven. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

The Trap

Kiara swatted halfheartedly at the butterfly, which promptly fluttered up and out of her reach. She sighed and stopped walking, watching the insect fly away into the cloudy afternoon with a glum expression on her face.

Ever since Kopa and Vitani had split up, Kiara and Kovu had been unable to agree on anything. It was as though the older lions' enmity was contagious. For no apparent reason, she and Kovu simply couldn't get along anymore. A shame, really, because she'd enjoyed spending long days with her best friend and playmate. Now it looked unlikely that the two of them would ever speak to each other, let alone play and have fun together, ever again. And as Kovu was the only other cub her age in the pride, that left her with no friends. No one to spend time with, no one to play hide-and-seek or tag with, no one to talk to, no one to confide in…

She heard the sound of thudding paws and looked around. Njama had walked up behind her, a gentle smile on her face. "Hello, Kiara," she said pleasantly. "How are you?"

Kiara wasn't sure why, but she had never truly trusted Njama. Sure, she'd been likeable enough, but there was always something about her, something secretive. Nevertheless, it would have been rude to ignore her, so she replied, "Fine, I guess."

"Where is Kovu?" Njama asked, looking around as though expecting to see him hiding in the brush. "Don't you all usually play together?"

"Not anymore," Kiara said sadly. "Not since Kopa and Vitani got into that fight."

"Oh," said Njama, seeming to understand. "Yes, most of the pride seems to be at odds with each other these days. Don't worry, though. These things always heal in time."

"You think so?" Kiara said hopefully.

"Of course," Njama replied with a smile. "Kovu will come around eventually. Everyone will. Even Kopa and Vitani, I'm sure of it. We just have to give them a little time, that's all."

"I hope you're right," Kiara sighed. "Kovu is my only friend…"

"Now that's not true, Kiara," said Njama, sounding mildly surprised. "Aren't I a friend?"

Kiara looked up at her, startled at the question. "Well…yeah, I guess. But you're older than me. Kovu's my age."

"That's true," Njama conceded. "It is always easier to get along with someone the same age as you, I guess."

There was a moment's pause.

"Tell you what," said Njama suddenly, as if suddenly inspired. "Let's go for a walk, you and me. There's a really cool place I want to show you. I think you'll like it. What do you say?"

Kiara was taken aback, but as she really had nothing better to do, she said, "All right, let's go. So where is this place?"

"Oh, it's a surprise," said Njama, an odd glint in her eyes. "But I promise, you won't want to miss it!"

And so the two lions began to walk away from Pride Rock.

…

Kopa, after his encounter with Njama, had stormed into the den, scowling. The few lionesses that were inside barely glanced up at him. After all, they had taken Vitani's side, and until he came forward with an apology, they wanted nothing to do with him.

He settled in a corner and rested his head on his forepaws. His thoughts centered on Njama. She really had some nerve. Hadn't he already expressed that he wasn't seeking a relationship with her? Hadn't he said that they were friends, but no more than that? Hadn't he told her that he loved Vitani and…

His thoughts came to a grinding halt. Therein lay the problem. He still loved Vitani. He didn't trust her, knew she didn't trust him, and knew that they'd never be able to return to their innocence, but he still loved her. He had never once known love before her, and even now, in the midst of all this turmoil, he still sheltered feelings for her, feelings beyond the simple friendship or crush. He felt as though she had taken up residence in his heart, and now that she was out of it, it had become hollow and empty, aching for something – or a special some_one _– to fill it. But there was no one else. Only Vitani would ever be able to fill that particular void.

His dark musings were interrupted by Kovu, who came plodding into the den and sat down next to Kopa. "Have you seen Kiara?" he asked. He sounded as though he was pretending not to care one way or the other, but his eyes gave him away.

Kopa sighed. "No, I haven't. Sorry."

Kovu shrugged. "It's okay," he said, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. His eyes betrayed the disappointment he was truly feeling.

Kopa caught movement in the corner of his eye and looked up, only to feel his heart sink like a stone. Vitani had entered the den, home from the afternoon hunt. She glanced once in his direction, and their eyes met for a moment. Kopa felt his insides squirm as he gazed into those dull blue eyes, eyes that had been so bright and vibrant only a few days ago. Now it looked like the life had been drained from them.

Then she looked away, and Kopa looked down at the kill they'd brought in. He'd barely seen that it was a gazelle before he turned his gaze to the floor; he wasn't really hungry.

He groaned softly, closed his eyes, and shook his head. No, it wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be up there, congratulating her on her excellent hunting, nuzzling her, taking in the sight of her beautiful face. The entire pride was supposed to be eating contentedly, easily satisfied by the plentiful meat. Kovu and Kiara were supposed to be playing nearby, not a care in the world. Things were supposed to be so much better. Not like this. Not at all like this…

"Kopa!"

The sound of Njama's voice did not improve his mood, but when he looked up and saw her face, his heart missed several beats. Her face was etched with fear. He knew without having to ask that something was wrong.

"What is it, Njama?" he asked, standing up. "What's happened? Njama, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Kopa, it…it's Kiara," Njama stammered. "We were walking out by the gorge, and a rogue lion attacked us. I just managed to get away, but…Kopa, _he has Kiara!_"

Kopa felt his stomach dissolve.

The entire pride had fallen silent at Njama's approach, and now Simba came forward, his eyes alert and fearful. "Some rogue has _my daughter_ at the gorge!" he said, his voice strained.

Njama nodded.

"Take us to her!" he commanded, and Njama spun around and darted from the cave, followed by Simba, Nala, Kopa, Vitani, and Sarabi. "Nala!" Simba said, skidding to a stop as he realized his mate and the others were with him. "Mother! Kopa! All of you, get back to the den! I'll handle this!"

"Not a chance, Simba," Nala said fiercely as they also halted. "Kiara's my daughter too! I'm not staying here without knowing if she's all right!"

Simba glanced around. It was clear that the others were not about to be persuaded either. Their faces were set in determination, eyes glinting with resolve. He sighed and said, "Okay, but be careful, all of you!"

They bounded down the stone steps of Pride Rock and began to run toward the gorge. No one said a word as they ran, but all of them were thinking along the same lines. Who was this rogue? What was his purpose? Why was he holding Kiara captive? What did he have planned…?

Images, unwelcome, crept into Kopa's mind, and he shook them away. _No_, he told himself, _Kiara's gonna be fine! We're all gonna be fine!_

They continued running for several minutes until they finally reached the gorge. Simba came to a stop a few feet from the edge, eyeing it apprehensively. The memories of the stampede that had killed his father were obviously still fresh in his mind. But the gorge was no longer dry and barren; the recent rains had filled it with water so that a swift, flowing river ran through the spot where the Great King Mufasa had died. Sarabi too had a sad expression in her eyes as she remembered her beloved mate and how he'd met his tragic end…

But there was no time for that. They had to find Kiara. Kopa looked around, careful not to catch Vitani's eyes as he did. "Where are they?" he asked, not seeing another soul. They were surrounded by a thick growth of brush, but nothing else. "Njama, where is Kiara? Njama?"

He turned so that his back was turned to the cliffs. Njama was standing a few feet away, and she was smiling. Kopa had only seen that smile on one other lioness, and the memory made his blood run cold.

"Njama!" Simba barked. "What is the meaning of this?"

A cold voice answered, but it didn't come from Njama. "Ah, Simba! Yes, you fell for the bait perfectly. Wonderful job, Njama. Just as we planned."

From the bushes and undergrowth around them emerged a band of skinny, filthy lionesses, about fifteen total. Their eyes were all agleam with malice and glee at their catch. One of them was holding Kiara by the nape of her neck. She looked terrified. "Daddy…" she whimpered.

But Simba's eyes – and those of the others as well – were all directed at one lioness in particular, who had walked over to where Njama was standing, in the center of the group. She was grinning malevolently, as though what she saw amused her greatly. Her red eyes were shining with delight, and her skinny sides heaved in anticipation. Kopa noticed the hole in her right ear.

Zira.

**Author's Note: **Bet you didn't see that coming. I'll try to update this as soon as possible. I should, God and time willing, be able to finish this story by the weekend. If not then, then by the end of next week for sure. Please leave a review! I want to know what you all are thinking!


	8. Chapter 8: The Plot

Chapter Eight

The Plot

"You!" Kopa gasped.

"Me," Zira replied smoothly. Her eyes shifted to the side and she added, "Why hello, dear daughter. How lovely to see you again."

Beside Kopa, Vitani stiffened. Her fear was evident, but her dislike for her mother still raged within her.

"What is this all about, Zira?" Simba demanded. "Why have you taken my daughter captive?" He glanced over at the young lioness beside her. "And what does Njama have to do with this?"

"Ah, that's quite a story," said Zira with a small laugh. "And a long one, too. Let's see…I suppose it started when you wrongly banished me from…"

"You tried to kill my son!" Simba roared.

"And you murdered Scar!" Zira spat back. "Simba, you should know I hate being interrupted. I would recommend you keep quiet. Otherwise, you risk compromising your daughter's safety."

As if to emphasize this point, the lioness holding Kiara lifted a paw, claws extended.

"Okay, all right!" Simba said hurriedly, fear momentarily replacing the anger in his eyes.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Zira crooned. "Now where was I? Ah, yes. I'd been exiled, accused of attempted murder." She paused, as if hoping Simba would interject. When he remained silent, she continued, "I wandered the Outlands for several weeks, seeking food, water, and shelter. It is a terrible place to live, the Outlands, Simba, did you know that?"

Simba did not respond, unsure if she was trying to trick him.

"You know, when asked a question, it is so rude to ignore it," Zira said delicately. The lioness guarding Kiara grinned.

"Yes, I knew that," Simba said before the Outlander could harm his daughter.

"Yes, it is dreadful," said Zira, a cruel smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Truly horrible. But I was fortunate. There was a small pride living just outside the borders of the Outlands. Their king was young and inexperienced. Killing him was not difficult, and I took over as Queen. Ah, the memories that brought back of Scar's wonderful reign…"

She smiled and gazed off into the distance for a moment. Kopa wasn't sure if she was genuinely reminiscing or acting, but he kept silent, along with everyone else.

"It wasn't too long after that when a young lion cub came wandering in," Zira continued, coming out of her reverie. "She was upset, you see. Her parents had just been killed by hyenas and she had nowhere to go."

Kopa's eyes darted to Njama, who grinned back, her eyes alight with sick pleasure.

"I took her in," said Zira, "and raised her as my own. Soon, I had told the entire pride how you, Simba, had murdered our beloved king and usurped the throne. I started training them to fight, to kill. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I'd get my chance. And I did.

"Njama had told me before that she had lived in the Pride Lands for a short time. She also mentioned that she had been a close friend of one particular cub." Her eyes shifted to Kopa, who felt his insides seize up and turn cold. "None other than Prince Kopa, son of Simba and next in line for the throne. The very same cub that I had once tried to kill."

Apparently, none of the lionesses in Zira's pride seemed to find this surprising. Kopa was sure she'd invented some excuse for her attempted murder.

"I concocted a plan," Zira said. "A plan to bring the Pride Lands to their knees from the inside. Njama was, by this time, a fine young lioness, quite a temptation for any male lion. So I sent her back to the Pride Lands with a simple mission: to gain Kopa's trust and, if possible, form a relationship with him. She was to then convince him to take a little stroll with her and bring him here, where he would be greeted by an ambush.

"Kopa's death would have been the trigger for a great war," Zira said, her eyes glinting malevolently as she spoke. "With this war, and with Simba overcome with grief, we would have had no trouble bringing him down.

"Unfortunately, it seems Kopa is a bit more stubborn than we anticipated," Zira added, shooting the prince a glare. Kopa, despite his terror and confusion, couldn't suppress a very slight hint of pride at causing her trouble, no matter how slight. "It seemed as though he was already in a relationship with my daughter."

"How did you know that?" Vitani said sharply.

Zira grinned coldly at her. "Njama came here to report to me once a week, at night while everyone was asleep. She told me all about you, Vitani. How you had sided with Simba, how you had fallen in love with his son, how you so willingly denounced me, your own mother." Her voice was calm, but there was a definite hint of malice underneath the velvety smoothness of it. "And during one of these reports, she told me that Kopa possesses a loyalty I hadn't foreseen. He wasn't willing to take Njama up on her offer.

"So I developed a new plan. I told her to lay low for a few weeks and then go to Kopa for forgiveness. From what I had been told, I knew he would accept her apology. Then she was to start trying to tear the two lovebirds apart."

Something about that statement resounded in Kopa's mind and triggered a memory that had been buried deep inside him for quite some time. _Dere is a lion who will tear dis pride apart, will turn friends on each other and brew distrust between brothers…dis lion will weaken the bonds witin de pride itself until it collapses completely, allowing another to take control…_

"Rafiki's prediction!" Kopa yelped. "It was about you all along!"

Simba, Nala, and Vitani looked at him, surprised. Sarabi and Zira's pride all looked confused.

"Rafiki knew someone was going to try to tear the pride apart!" Kopa said. "He said that they would turn the lions on each other so they could bring it down from the inside! He meant you!"

For a moment, Zira looked startled. Then she shook her head, her cruel smile back in place. "Perhaps the ape did foresee it, but it certainly didn't help you, did it Kopa? For you see, you are all here. Njama succeeded in brewing doubt between you by planting rumors in your heads. From what I was told, it apparently didn't take long for the two of you to go your separate ways. That left Njama free to try with Kopa again.

"However, I again underestimated Kopa's loyalty. It seems as though, despite their conflict, he still had feelings for Vitani, and Njama was again turned away."

Vitani looked at Kopa with an odd expression in her eyes. It was a mixture of pain, confusion, fury, and a glimmer of joy combined with hope. Kopa caught her glance and tried to smile, though he couldn't quite manage it.

"So we had to change tactics a bit," Zira continued, and Kopa and Vitani returned their attention to the Outlander. "Njama decided that if she couldn't get Kopa out here, she'd take the next best thing: his sister."

Kiara squirmed in her captor's mouth and whimpered again. Nala sobbed once and was silent. Simba and Kopa both glanced at her, an identical look of fear, sadness, and anger in their eyes.

"So Njama brought Kiara to me and explained her plan. She then went back to tell you all that she'd been abducted and convinced you to follow her. I imagine it wasn't too hard," she added with a dark chuckle.

"So our plan is nearly fulfilled, albeit after a little more time than I anticipated, but there is something to be said for patience after all, it seems. You are here, Simba, outnumbered and quite separated from your pride." Her cruel smile widened. "Imagine how the other lionesses will react when I turn up with your body."

"It's not going to happen, Zira," Simba growled, and around him Nala, Kopa, Vitani, and Sarabi tensed, preparing for the coming fight. "We won't let you get away with this."

Zira and Njama laughed together, and the other lionesses joined in. "You won't _let _us! Ha! That's priceless! It's over, Simba! I have dreamed of this moment for so long, and now you are finally mine! ATTACK!"

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm sorry, I have to leave you hanging for a little while longer. This is taking a little longer than I thought it would, so I may not finish as soon as I expected. Don't worry, though, there are only two more chapters and they'll be up here soon. Then I can take a short break and get to work on the sequel, along with some other stories.

Please, _please, _PLEASE leave a review! It only takes thirty seconds and it lets me know that there are people who are actually reading and (if I'm lucky) enjoying this story! That's all I ask, please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Rematch

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. I know I left you hanging at the end of the last chapter, but college got in the way of my writing. Anyway, here's Chapter Nine. I have to warn you, this chapter is the reason the story is rated T. It's rather violent and gory. Consider yourselves warned. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

Rematch

Zira and her lionesses lunged at the same time. Njama went straight for Vitani, claws extended, and Vitani had to move fast to avoid being slashed. It was only when she felt a searing pain in her back that she realized that this would not be a fair fight; another lioness had latched herself onto her from behind, and another was coming at her from the side. Vitani ducked and rolled, and the one on her back let out a grunt of pain, relaxing her grip just enough for Vitani to escape. Njama struck, and Vitani felt a sharp stinging sensation in her belly. Blood began trickling down her side, and she cried out in pain, ducking to avoid another attack while lashing out at her foe at the same time.

Nearby, Kopa was also fighting three at once. Despite his size and strength, he was outnumbered and unable to do more than defend himself, and even this was proving to be difficult. No sooner did he use a thick foreleg to block one attack than he had to reach up and slash at another paw coming in his direction. There was no time for him to actually attack; all he could do was focus on defense and pray for a miracle.

Nala and Sarabi had teamed together to tackle most of the remaining lionesses. Only one was not fighting, and she was still holding Kiara by the scruff of her neck. "Mom! Daddy!" she screamed as she watched her family struggle. "Grandma! Kopa! NOOO!"

Nala slashed at an incoming lioness, who fell to the ground, blood pouring from her gaping neck. "One down!" she gasped as she blocked a strike from another attacker.

"Good one," Sarabi commented as she parried a low blow from her opponent. Remarkably, the retired queen was rather calm. She had experienced enough to know that they really didn't stand much of a chance and was facing death willingly. The thought chilled Nala deeply. _No, we're gonna make it! _she thought. _We'll win, we have to!_

But it wasn't looking too good, as she saw with a quick glance around. Vitani had managed to knock out one of her opponents, but she was still struggling with Njama and another lioness. She was showing telltale signs of wearing out; she was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Blood ran down her heaving sides in thin rivulets. Kopa was also having problems. His injuries didn't seem to be as bad as Vitani's, but he was also losing blood through numerous cuts and scratches, though none of them appeared to be too deep.

In the center of the fray, Simba was faced off with Zira. The evil lioness cackled maniacally as she lunged, and the king ducked to avoid the attack before spinning around to face her again. When one of Zira's followers attempted to join the fight, she yelled, "No! Simba is mine and mine alone!"

"How fitting," Simba growled. "I could say the same for you!"

He leapt forward, claws extended. He collided head-on with Zira, and the two old foes went rolling in the dirt, biting, slashing, and clawing every bit of flesh they could find. Simba let out a roar of pain as Zira's teeth latched onto his shoulder, ripping large tears in his skin. The king retaliated by slashing at the Outlander's face, and three long cuts appeared, moving in a series of sharp diagonal lines from her snout to her eyes. Zira screamed and struck again. Her attack was blocked by a heavy forepaw, and Simba drove his claws deep into her chest, forcing another bloodcurdling screech from her. She writhed and shoved Simba off of her with her hind legs, and the king staggered before ducking to avoid her next lunge.

Meanwhile, Sarabi used her front paws to defend herself from her opponent while simultaneously biting down hard on the scruff of the lioness' neck. Her foe was momentarily paralyzed, but Sarabi had no time to finish the job, as a paw with claws unsheathed came at her face at that precise moment and she was forced to release her enemy to avoid the blow. This move cost her dearly. The first lioness recovered quickly and drove her entire bodyweight into the former queen, knocking her off her feet and onto her back.

_It's over,_ she thought calmly, looking up at the cloudy sky. _I'll see you soon, my dear Mufasa._

She closed her eyes and waited for the final blow, but it didn't come. Instead, Nala, sensing Sarabi was in trouble, came to her aid. But now Nala was defending both herself and the severely weakened Sarabi from a horde of angry lionesses. She was showing signs of fatigue; she was breathing hard and sweating like Vitani, and blood was pouring in small rivers down her body. She wouldn't be able to remain standing for much longer.

Then, out of nowhere, a mighty roar sounded, and everyone stopped fighting to see who had made the sound. Coming towards them at full speed was a small group of lions, led by a dark-pelted male with a black mane. Kopa guessed that there were close to ten lionesses in the group, and his heart lifted with hope. They were saved!

It was Vitani who recognized the newcomer first. "Nuka!"

The lion didn't stop running nor did he acknowledge that he had heard his sister's voice, but there was no mistaking it. It was Nuka, Zira's oldest son, leading what looked like his entire family into the battle. With a growl of rage, he slashed his claws through the throat of one of the lionesses surrounding Nala and Sarabi before turning his attention to Zira, who was staring at him with a mixture of shock and rage.

"Hello, Mother," he said coldly. "I must say, it's been awhile. But not long enough, I'm afraid."

He made to attack her, but two of her lionesses got in the way, and he was forced to fight his way through them, biting one's throat and tearing at the other's underbelly.

With renewed sense of hope with the arrival of backup, the Pride Landers resumed fighting. Nuka stayed beside Nala and Sarabi, the latter of whom had regained her footing, and, along with a few of his family members, had soon taken out six of Zira's troops. Kopa was able to overpower his three opponents with the help of another lioness. Her belly was rounded in pregnancy, so Kopa assumed she was Nuka's mate. Vitani had soon taken out her unnamed enemy and was able to focus entirely on Njama.

Kopa, now free, turned to the lioness holding Kiara. He could clearly see the surprise and terror in her eyes as she surveyed the battle. He lunged and knocked her over. In her shock, her jaw slackened, and Kiara was able to slip from her grasp. "Kiara, run!" Kopa yelled as he ripped out the lioness' throat. "Get back to Pride Rock NOW!"

Kiara nodded and ran at full speed in the direction they'd come. Zira looked up from her battle with Simba to see her captive fleeing the scene and most of her pride lying in pools of blood all around them. Njama was still battling with Vitani, but all the other lionesses were dead. The tables had turned. It was now the Outlanders who were outnumbered. The Pride Landers and their friends were all still miraculously standing, some with rather serious injuries, but alive nonetheless.

"It's over, Zira," Simba said. "Surrender now and you shall be spared."

In spite of her predicament, Zira let out a laugh. "Spared? Merciful to the last, aren't you Simba? I'm not surrendering! I've come too far!" She tensed, preparing to pounce. Even Vitani and Njama stopped fighting to watch the Outlander's next move. "This is for you, Scar," she crooned, and she lunged.

Simba was unable to raise his paw fast enough and fell onto his back as Zira's body collided with his. She raised her paw, claws extended, prepared to deliver a fatal blow. Nuka was too far away to get there in time, but he charged toward her nonetheless. "SIMBA!" Nala and Sarabi screamed.

A golden blur rammed into Zira not a moment too soon, throwing her off-balance. Kopa, panting and bleeding, eyes full of rage, stood up and shouted, "I don't think so, Zira! You've done too much to my family! I will NOT let you kill my father. It's you and me now, Zira! Just you and me!"

Simba stood up and shouted, "Kopa! What are you doing? Get out of the…"

"No, Dad!" Kopa said, turning his head to look at his father. "This is something I have to do." He returned his gaze to the huntress of his nightmares. "You tried to kill me, Zira, and it's time for me to return the favor."

Zira stood up and grinned malevolently. "Oh, how wonderful," she crooned. "I will finally get the chance to do what I've dreamed of doing for years. I will finally destroy the cub that has been a thorn in my side since it was born, the entire reason for my exile, the source of all my troubles. This time, Prince, there is no one to save you. As you said, it's just you and me."

"You're not going to win this time," Kopa growled. "I was only a cub when you tried to kill me before, but I'm older now, and stronger. And I plan on killing you, Zira. You will not get away with your crimes this time around!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Zira breathed, and she tensed, waiting. "Your move, Prince."

For a long moment, the two lions stood facing each other, identical fires of hatred burning in their eyes. Neither moved, not even twitched. They didn't even seem to be breathing. Simba, the Pride Landers, and Nuka's pride all watched apprehensively, awaiting the moment they knew would come.

At the same moment, the two lions pounced.

Kopa immediately gained the upper hand by slashing at Zira's chest, drawing blood from four long, deep gashes. Zira screamed in fury and pain and retaliated by aiming a blow to Kopa's head, which he avoided with a swift duck. His paw struck her face with a heavy thud and another screech from Zira as his claws cut the skin around her eye. His teeth closed around her ear, the one with the hole in it, and tugged. With a sharp tearing sound, about two-thirds of her ear came was ripped from her head.

Zira howled in agony and swung wildly. This time, her claws struck Kopa in the shoulder, and he recoiled with a roar of pain. Sensing his momentary weakness, Zira slashed again, only to find her paw blocked by a heavy foreleg. Kopa lunged at her and drove his claws into the flesh of her neck, drawing blood but not enough to be considered lethal. Zira backpedaled quickly before he could slash her throat, and he lost his balance for a moment, stumbling. Zira's red eyes glowed with evil glee as she slashed at him, cutting four long gashes from his shoulder to the middle of his back. His roar of pain was blended with cries of terror and outrage from Simba, Nala, Vitani, and Sarabi.

He glanced at them once, only for a brief moment, and he saw their faces. He was suddenly filled with a new sense of determination and struck back, delivering a series of heavy blows that pushed Zira to the brink of the gorge. For a moment, it looked as though she would fall to the swift currents below, but she ducked out of the way of Kopa's next attack and sidestepped away from the cliff.

By now, Kopa was beginning to tire out. Amazingly, Zira seemed to be feeding off of his increasing weakness, for as his attacks slowed and became clumsier, she became more ferocious and lethal. After a series of blows to his face and chest, Kopa was beginning to fear he would lose this battle.

Then it happened. He lunged, and Zira sidestepped out of the way, and as Kopa fought to retain balance, she struck him on the back. His knees buckled, and he sank to the ground with a grunt of pain, looking up in fear at the lioness that had haunted his nightmares for so long. She was grinning malevolently. "Well, well, Kopa," she hissed. "So much for your wild dreams. Now you will pay for all you've done to me, and you will die."

Kopa closed his eyes, hoping only that his death would be quick. Zira raised her paw to deliver the final blow.

"NOOO!"

Kopa's eyes flew open to see a tan shape ram into Zira and knock her over. Vitani had charged her mother to defend the lion she loved, even though she knew what Zira would do to her.

The Outlander stood up, shaking with rage. "You insolent little _BRAT!_" she shrieked, and she slashed at Vitani, leaving two long cuts in her face. She cried out as she sank to her knees, and she glanced once at Kopa, blinking blood from her eyes.

In that one moment when their eyes connected, Kopa felt a curious sensation that had been foreign to him for quite some time now. A swooping sensation deep in the pit of his stomach, leaving him weak at the knees.

Zira lifted her paw again, and this time, her aim was to kill.

With speed such as Kopa didn't even know he had, he leapt up and bounded forward. Zira saw him coming but only had time to widen her eyes in surprise as the prince lunged at her and clamped his jaws around her throat. She managed to let out a small scream of shock and rage before Kopa's teeth sank into her skin, got a good grip, and yanked. There was a soft tearing sound, and a mixture of skin, tissue, and blood came free in his mouth. He spat it out and stared coldly at his foe as she collapsed, twitching on the ground, blood gushing and pumping from the gaping hole in her neck. Her eyes met his for a brief moment, and he registered with savage pleasure the agony of defeat in their red depths, before they became glassy and still, and he body ceased moving completely.

There was a long moment where everything seemed to stop, wind, breathing, the movement of time itself. The eyes of everyone around him were focused on the corpse of the leader of the Outlanders. The silence was so absolute that one could have heard the flutter of a butterfly's wings.

That silence was suddenly broken by a howl of rage. Kopa looked around in time to see Njama, her eyes livid with grief and fury, lunge at him. He had no time to defend himself, and the force of her attack drove him back. He suddenly became aware of the fact that the ground had vanished, and he was falling into the gorge, Njama along with him.

"Kopa, NO!" several lions shouted at once.

In a desperate move, Kopa drove his claws into the rocky wall of the gorge, which slowed and stopped his fall. Njama wasn't so lucky. She continued to fall, screaming in terror until, with a faint splash, she vanished into the swift currents below.

Kopa's claws slipped, and his hind legs scrabbled vainly at the canyon wall for something solid. "Help!" he yelled, slipping another inch.

"Kopa!"

He looked up to see Vitani's head peering fearfully over the cliff. One of her paws was extended down toward him. "Kopa, take my paw!" she said.

Kopa stared at her for a moment. Even in his predicament, he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty, and, in a small part of his mind, wonder if she would toss him into the gorge the moment he surrendered to her.

"Kopa…please trust me," Vitani said.

Kopa looked again into her eyes, and that strange swooping sensation overcame him again. He unlatched one of his paws from the wall of the canyon and accepted Vitani's help. Her claws contracted painfully into his skin, but he didn't complain as she pulled him back up to safety away from the swirling waters below.

**Author's Note: There's only one more chapter, and I promise it will be up here by the end of the week. If I have my way, it'll be here by tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the story, keep an eye out for the last chapter, and, as always, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah, my profile also has brief descriptions of my upcoming work, including the sequel to this story. Feel free to read my other stories as well. **


	10. Chapter 10: Reconciled

Chapter Ten

Reconciled

Vitani pulled Kopa up and helped him scramble over the edge of the cliff, where he lay for several moments, trying to catch his breath. Almost immediately, Simba, Nala, and Sarabi rushed over to him to see if he was okay. "Yes, Mom, I'm fine!" Kopa said as his mother nuzzled him in relief. "I'm all right, there's no reason to be so upset!"

"You scared us half to death, son!" Simba said, sounding as though he was trying to scold him but not quite able to pull it off; his relief and pride overshadowed his fatherly sternness.

"Kopa, I am so proud of you," said Sarabi, rubbing her head against her grandson's cheek. "You fought bravely. You will make a fine king someday."

Kopa grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, Grandma."

He looked around, and his gaze met Vitani's. Her blue eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions: relief, sadness, fear, and joy all mingled into a single unidentifiable blend. Kopa detached himself from his family and stepped closer so that they were standing a foot apart. She continued to gaze at him but said nothing. There was a pregnant pause. Simba, Nala, Sarabi, Nuka, and the lionesses watched on in silence.

Kopa finally broke the silence. "Vitani…thank you for saving me back there," he said. "I would have been killed if you hadn't helped, and I am grateful."

"You're…you're welcome, Kopa," Vitani replied in a soft voice.

There was another pause.

"Vitani…I'm sorry," Kopa said, looking down in shame. "For the way I've been treating you over the past week. I know Njama planted those seeds of mistrust, but it's no excuse for everything I did to you. Vitani, I don't expect you to still love me after all I said about you and how I behaved toward you. All I ask is for your forgiveness."

Vitani blinked once and then launched herself on him. For one wild moment, Kopa thought she was attacking him. Then she started sobbing into his chest. "Kopa…oh, Kopa," she said through her tears, "I forgive you, and I love you. I never stopped loving you, Kopa. Even when you called me those things and refused to speak to me, I still loved you."

It took a moment for her words to sink in, but when they did, Kopa's mouth curved into a grin that he hadn't worn in a long time. He nuzzled her and said, "And I love you, Vitani. That has never changed. Thank you."

Vitani drew back slightly, just enough to lick Kopa's cheek lovingly. Simba stepped forward, his face split by a broad smile. "I think it's time we return home, don't you?" he said.

"Home," Kopa repeated, rubbing his cheek against Vitani's. "That sounds wonderful."

So the lions all set off for Pride Rock, Simba leading the way with Nala and Sarabi and followed by Kopa, Vitani, and Nuka's pride.

"So Nuka," said Vitani, grinning over at her older brother, "tell us, how did you find us? And what were you doing in the Pride Lands?"

Nuka smiled and replied, "I decided to drop in for a visit with my pride. And it's a good thing I did, too."

"Got that right," Kopa said with a small laugh. "We were goners until you showed up."

Nuka chuckled. "Well, we reached Pride Rock, but the lionesses all said that you had all gone down to the gorge because Kiara had been kidnapped by a rogue lion. Speaking of which," he added with a small frown, "who was the rogue? I don't recall seeing one."

"There was no rogue," Kopa explained. "It was a ploy to get us to the gorge alone." And he began to explain everything that had happened over the past several weeks, starting with Njama's arrival and Rafiki's prediction. By the time he had finished the tale, they had reached Pride Rock, where they were greeted by many worried and relieved lionesses.

The explanations took quite some time. Zazu was sent to fetch Rafiki, who was relieved to hear that his prediction had not come to pass. Not completely.

Once everything had been explained, there was a long pause. Kopa looked around. Kiara, who had been delighted to see her family returning safely and had spent the following twenty minutes rubbing herself on her father's foreleg, was playing in a corner with Kovu, all thought of enmity forgotten. He then looked around the den. The lionesses were still separated; there was a large empty space between the two groups.

He stepped forward. "Why are you all still divided? There are no longer any sides to choose from. Everything's all right again. Put aside your differences and come together again. Divided like this, we will not be able to stand."

The lionesses looked around at each other uncertainly.

"It's okay," Vitani spoke up, smiling up at Kopa. "Everything has returned to normal. Peace can return to the Pride Lands. Come on, let's be a family again."

There was a long pause. Then, slowly, one of the lionesses stood up and walked over to the other side of the den to where her friend sat. They faced each other, and then the former one said, "I'm sorry for what I said. Forgive me?"

The second lioness blinked once, and then she smiled and replied, "Of course. And would you forgive me as well?"

The first nodded, and they bumped heads fondly, their strife forgotten.

Emboldened by the example, the other lionesses followed suit, leading to a jumble of apologies and forgiveness. Simba beamed proudly as he watched his pride become reunited once more.

"Your grandmother is right," he said to Kopa, who looked up, surprised. "You will make a fine king someday."

Kopa smiled as well. "Thanks, Dad," he said. Then he nuzzled Vitani and added, "But after seeing what you have to go through as king, I'm in no hurry."

…

The next evening, as the sun began its descent on the horizon, Kopa and Vitani once again sat on the crest of "their knoll," the spot where they had finally admitted their feelings for each other so long ago. Kopa nuzzled his love and said, "I'm glad that whole thing is behind us."

"Me too," Vitani sighed. "Now I don't have to worry about anything. I can just spend all my time with you."

"No other lioness to butt in anymore?" Kopa asked teasingly.

Vitani shook her head. "No. Just me and the lion I love. Everything is perfect."

Kopa smiled and licked Vitani's cheek. "Yes," he agreed. "It is."

And, with that joyful knowledge in mind, they returned their gazes to the plains around them, watching as this day drew to a close and hopeful for the promises of the next.

**Author's Final Note: **Yay, finally finished! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I can take a short break and get to work on the sequel. If I'm lucky, I'll have a sneak peek of the first chapter up here in a week or so, so keep an eye open.

Also, please check out my other work. I've got a couple more _Lion King_ stories, a _Harry Potter_ one-shot, a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ one-shot, and the start of a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ sequel. I'd love to get some feedback. And watch out for my upcoming stories, including "The Wizard of Pride Rock" and "The Lion King – the Human Version."

So, in conclusion, thanks for sticking with me. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	11. Blooper Reel

Blooper Reel

**Author's Note: **Yeah…I have no idea. The idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave, so I decided, what the heck? It's worth a good laugh or two. Please don't take the following bloopers too seriously. It's all just for fun.

**In "Chapter One: Blackmail," as the lions are playing tag**

Kopa chases after Vitani, calling playfully after her, "Come back here! I'll get you!"

Vitani, laughing, glances over her shoulder. Distracted as she is, she does not see the rock in her path, the rock that is _supposed _to make her simply stumble long enough for Kopa to catch up. Instead, she outright trips over it and falls. Kopa pounces right on cue…and soars right over her.

"Oh crap!" Kopa yelps as he begins to roll down the hill by himself, head over heel, letting out little cries of pain and shock all the way down. He finally ends up splayed at the bottom of the knoll, shaking his head dizzily while Vitani and Kiara look down at him, laughing. "Ow…" is the only word he can say.

"Cut!" yells the director. "Back to the top, Kopa. Let's try this again."

**Same scene, take two**

Vitani stumbles on the rock like she is supposed to, and Kopa pounces. They begin rolling down the hill, but Kopa's momentum is too great, and when they reach the bottom, Vitani stops rolling, landing on her back, while Kopa is launched several feet forward, his face landing in a patch of mud with a soft _splat_.

Vitani and Kiara start laughing as Kopa raises his head, now dripping with mud, and he spits out a large blob of it. The director is having a hard time keeping his voice level from trying not to laugh as he says, "Cut! Um…Kopa, get yourself cleaned up and we'll try again.

**In "Chapter Two: Nightmare," as Kopa and Vitani talk on Pride Rock's ledge**

Vitani nuzzles Kopa and says, "You don't have to if you don't want to. But it might help," (referring to Kopa saying he'd rather not talk about his nightmare).

Kopa laughs humorlessly and says, "What's there to talk about? I got attacked and was nearly killed by a psychotic lioness who was trying to avenge a cruel king that was…" He stops and looks puzzled for a moment. Then he grins sheepishly and says, "And I just forgot the rest of it."

Vitani laughs, and the director yells, "Cut!"

**Same scene, take two**

Vitani says, "You don't have to if you don't want to. But it might help."

Kopa laughs humorlessly and replies, "What's there to talk about? I got attacked and was nearly killed by a psychotic lioness who was trying to avenge a cruel king that was dead before I was even born…" He pauses to take a deep breath. "Man, that's a mouthful."

Vitani cracks up, and the director, shaking his head in mixed amusement and irritation, calls, "Cut! Kopa, can we stay serious long enough to complete the shot?"

**Same scene, take three**

Kopa laughs humorlessly and starts his spiel: "What's there to talk about? I got attacked and was nearly killed by a psychotic lioness who was trying to avenge a cruel king that was dead before I was even born because in her warped mind that would make everything even." He pauses for a moment, then smiles and says, "Yes! I got it this time!"

The director groans. "Great, Kopa. You got it. Now you've gotta do it again."

Kopa's face falls. "But I just got it right! Can't you just splice the film or something?"

The director shakes his head. Kopa lowers his head and moans. "Crap."

**Same scene, take four**

Kopa laughs humorlessly and says, "What's there to talk about? I…"

Vitani starts laughing. Kopa shakes his head and says, "I haven't even said anything yet, and she's already laughing! I'm doomed!"

**In "Chapter Three: Rafiki's Vision," as Kopa is introducing Njama to Vitani**

Kopa says, "Njama, this is Vitani, my love and future queen. Vitani, this is an old friend of mine, Njama. You might not remember her. She and her mother left the Pride Lands shortly after Zira banished Dad…"

Vitani and Njama start laughing, and Kopa looks at them, confused. "What?"

"Zira banished your Dad?" Vitani asks, still laughing. "So who's the red-maned lion at Pride Rock?"

"Did I say that?" Kopa asks bemusedly. Then he grins and starts laughing with the others. "Oops."

**As Rafiki is explaining that he may know how to determine if Kopa will be the one to tear the pride apart**

Rafiki turns back to Kopa and starts running his hand through the young lion's mane. "This is growing nicely, Prince Kopa," he says.

Kopa blinks, surprised and unsure of how to interpret that. "Uh…thank you, I guess…YEOW!"

Rafiki yanks out a handful of hairs, and Kopa shakes his head in pain. When he doesn't say his next line ("What on earth was that for?") Rafiki leans down and asks, "Kopa? Are you okay?"

Kopa looks up, tears brimming in his eyes. "That really hurt!" he says. "Jeez, couldn't you at least _pretend _to pull my hairs out instead of really doing it!"

Simba is the first to crack up, and when Kopa glares at him, he says, "Sorry, son. But…your expression is priceless!"

This results in everyone else bursting out in laughter, and even Kopa manages a small smile as the pain in his head subsides. "Cut!" the director calls. "Okay, Kopa, next time we'll use pretend fur. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Kopa replies.

**In "Chapter Four: Njama," as Njama is preparing to confess her love for Kopa**

Njama faces Kopa and says, "Kopa, I…well, I…I don't know how to say this…"

Kopa just gazes at her, patiently waiting for her to find the right words…

…and jumps and looks around when the sound of a high-speed jet pierces the silence.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" the director says angrily. "Cut! Maybe this time we won't be interrupted."

**In "Chapter Five: Rumors," as Kopa and Vitani are arguing**

Vitani's blue eyes flash dangerously. "I understand that you like hanging out with your _friend_," she places a distasteful emphasis on the word, "but every time I want to be alone with you, she pops out from behind a rock! It's almost as though she's _trying _to make sure we're never by ourselves."

"Vitani, that's not fair," Kopa says. "She _does _give us time to ourselves. And she doesn't just pop out from behind rocks! She…she…"

He cracks up. "I'm sorry," he says. "But the 'popping out from behind rocks' bit is hard to imagine without laughing."

Vitani shakes her head exasperatedly but smiles as she says, "Glad to know you take our relationship seriously."

**As Njama starts to plant the rumor about Vitani**

"I don't think Vitani is as innocent as you think," Njama says, looking a little uncomfortable.

Kopa stares at her. Njama stares at him. There is silence for several moments. Then Njama starts laughing. Kopa grins and says, "That was my line, wasn't it?"

Njama nods, still giggling. "What was I supposed to say?" Kopa asks.

"'What do you mean?'" the director recites, shaking his head. "From the top, let's try it again."

**In "Chapter Six: A Pride Divided," as Kopa and Njama talk on the summit of Pride Rock**

Kopa sighs and looks at Njama. "All right. I'm upset because I learned the lioness I love has been keeping at least one secret from me, and there's no telling how many more incidents there are that I don't know about. Everyone in the pride is at each other's throats all the time, and…and…and I've forgotten what I was supposed to say next."

Njama starts to laugh, and the director yells, "Cut!"

**Same scene, take two**

Kopa says, "All right. I'm upset because I learned the lioness I love has been keeping at least one secret from me, and…crap! I lost it again!"

**Same scene, take three**

Kopa says, "All right. I'm upset because I learned the lioness I love has been keeping at least one secret from me, and there's no telling how many more incidents there are that I don't know about. Everyone in the pride is…"

He is suddenly interrupted by a crash of thunder from very close by. The accompanying lightning strikes a tree nearby, leaving a thin trail of smoke spiraling toward the sky. Kopa and Njama yelp in fright and stare at the split tree for a moment. Then Kopa says, "Okay. I'm officially freaked out."

Njama nods in agreement. Even the director is too shocked to yell "Cut."

**Same scene, take four**

Kopa says, "All right. I'm upset because I learned the lioness I love has been…"

It suddenly starts to rain. Hard. "Oh man, you've gotta be _kidding _me!" Kopa yells, and he and Njama take off for the shelter of the den.

**In "Chapter Eight: The Plot," as Zira begins to explain her diabolical scheme**

"What is this all about, Zira?" Simba demands. "Why have you taken my daughter captive?" He glances over at the young lioness beside her. "And what does Njama have to do with this?"

"Ah, that's quite a story," says Zira with a small laugh. "And a long one, too. Let's see…I suppose it started when you wrongly banished me from…"

"You tried to kill my son!" Simba roars.

"And you murdered Scar!" Zira spits back. "Simba, you should know I hate being interrupted. I would recommend you keep quiet. Otherwise, you risk compromising your daughter's safety."

As if to emphasize this point, the lioness holding Kiara lifts a paw, claws extended.

"Okay, all right!" Simba says hurriedly, fear momentarily replacing the anger in his eyes.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Zira croons. Then she flashes a big grin and adds, "Oh I love being the bad guy! MWA-HA-HA-HA!"

Everyone cracks up and starts laughing. "Ha, ha. Very funny," says the director, half-irritated, half-amused.

**In "Chapter Nine: Rematch," as Nuka and his pride join the fray**

Nuka runs ahead of his family, focused completely on Zira. He doesn't reply when Vitani calls his name, nor does he slow down. He continues to bound toward his mother, who looks at him with a mixture of shock and fury.

Then his forepaw hits a stone, and he trips spectacularly, landing with a heavy thud at Zira's feet. "Oof!" he says upon impact. Then he looks up and, grinning, adds, "Well that didn't exactly go according to plan."

Everyone laughs and the director, after making sure Nuka is okay, tells them to try again.

**As Kopa and Zira face off**

Zira stands up and grins malevolently. "Oh, how wonderful," she croons. "I will finally get the chance to do what I've dreamed of doing for years. I will finally destroy the cub that has been a thorn in my side since it was born, the entire reason for my exile, the source of all my troubles. This time, Prince, there is no one to save you. As you said, it's just you and me."

"You're not going to win this time," Kopa growls. But instead of continuing, he cracks up.

"Really?" Zira asks exasperatedly, looking over at the director. "The climax of the movie, the pivotal moment, the big fight scene, the time when he finally defeats the big baddie, and he starts _laughing?_" Looking back at Kopa, she asks, "Are you okay, or do you need to see the vet?"

At this, everyone else starts to laugh, and the director says, "She has a point, Kopa. You're trying to kill her, remember? Let's stay serious, this isn't a comedy!"

**As Kopa and Zira are fighting**

Zira howls and swings a paw wildly. Her claws strike Kopa in the shoulder…really strike it rather than her intended theatrical attack. Kopa lets out a genuine roar of pain as _real _blood mingles with the fake blood pouring from the make-up wounds.

"Oh my goodness, Kopa, I'm sorry," Zira says hurriedly as Simba, Nala, Sarabi, and Vitani jump forward to see if Kopa is okay. "Are you all right? Are you seriously hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Kopa says quickly. "It's just a scratch, that's all. It's not deep. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, well, in that case…" Zira says, and she swings again. Her paw misses, but narrowly.

"Whoa!" Kopa yelps. "What the…?"

"Just staying in character," Zira replies with a sweet smile.

As medics tend to Kopa, the director calls out, "Okay, okay, guys. If everything's all right, then let's try that again. And Zira, please watch your aim. We don't have a stand-by for Kopa."

"Glad to know I mean that much to you," Kopa says with an eye-roll.

The director chuckles and says, "Okay, try it again."

**As Kopa and Njama fall over the edge of the cliff, and Kopa clings desperately to the rocky wall as Njama falls onto the green screen a few feet below her. **

Kopa's claws slip, and his hind legs scrabble vainly at the canyon wall for something solid. "Help!" he yells, slipping another inch.

"Kopa!" Vitani calls as she leans over, offering her paw to help. Unfortunately, Kopa has lost his grip and fallen onto the green screen beside Njama, who giggles and says, "Thanks for dropping in."

"Okay," says the director. "Let's get Kopa back up there and try it again."

**In "Chapter Ten: Reconciled," as Kopa and Vitani sit atop the knoll, watching the sunset**

Kopa nuzzles Vitani and says, "I'm glad that whole thing is behind us."

"Me too," Vitani sighs. "Now I don't have to worry about anything. I can just spend all my time with you."

Kopa opens his mouth to reply, but at that moment, his stomach growls loudly. They both start laughing, and Vitani says, "Sounds like someone missed dinner."

"Yeah, I was busy fighting Zira and missed the lunch bell," Kopa replies.

"Oh come on, guys, we were _so close _to finishing!" the director says exasperatedly, which only makes the two lions laugh harder.

**Author's Note: **That's all I've got. I know these are incredibly random, and like I said earlier, they shouldn't be taken seriously. They were just for fun, and I hope you enjoyed them. I should hopefully have a sneak peek of the sequel "The Lion King II: Kopa's Pride" up here soon.

By the way, I'd like some feedback. I'm planning to write a humanized version of _The Lion King_, but I'm having trouble coming up with a title. I've considered "The Lion King – The Human Version," which sounds incredibly mundane, and "King of the Pride Lands," which is pretty long. Any ideas? I'd appreciate some help with the title.


	12. Sneak Peek at Kopa's Pride

**Author's Note: **As promised, here is a sneak peek at the sequel, "The Lion King II: Kopa's Pride."

_He ran blindly, not knowing where to turn or where to hide. Behind him, he could hear the heavy pounding of footsteps as his pursuer continued to chase him. The darkness around him was so absolute that he could barely see a foot in front of his nose. Any moment, he was sure, he would run into a low-hanging branch or tumble off the edge of a cliff, and it would all be over. _

_A loud noise, like a boom of thunder but much sharper, pierced the night, and he yelped in terror, driving his legs to carry him still faster. He didn't know what that sound was, but he knew without having to be told that it couldn't be good. Despite the fact he was gasping for breath and struggling for oxygen, he tried to yell, "Dad! Mom! Please help me! HELP!"_

_The noise went off again, and he ducked instinctively. His cry for help had undoubtedly alerted his pursuer of his location, and he mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. _

But where are they? _he wondered fearfully as he changed direction, hoping to confuse the creature behind him. _Why haven't they come? Why won't they rescue me?

_He didn't have time to dwell on these questions as, at that moment, his feet left earth, and his body began a long downward tumble into the darkness below. He finally hit solid ground again with an "Oomph!"and his knees buckled. Above him, he heard his pursuer laugh as gazed down as its fallen quarry. He could envision the glinting eyes of the monster as it stood at the top of the knoll he'd tumbled down, could see in his mind's eye the way it stood on two legs like Grandpa had told him…_

_Then, for the third time, he heard the loud bang… _

…and Kosekana woke up with a small gasp of fright and looked wildly around, eyes wide with terror. The den looked like it should; not a stone was out of place. All the lionesses were sleeping peacefully. Outside, the night sky glittered with thousands of stars, not a cloud in sight. Everything was calm and tranquil.

Kosekana lay his head down again and closed his eyes, but he opened them again almost immediately, taking another glance around, scared that the monster from his dream might be lurking nearby, waiting until he closed his eyes to pounce.

_Don't be stupid, _he told himself. _There's nothing there. You had a bad dream, that's all. No need to be so scared. _

But it didn't help. Every time he tried to close his eyes, he pictured the beast grinning wickedly, crouching and preparing to strike.

Kosekana looked around. His father was sleeping a short distance away, right beside his mother. They both looked so peaceful, their dreams pleasant and undisturbed. He felt his heart lift. If there was anyone he could talk to, it was his dad.

He stood up and walked over to Kopa. He hesitated, then nudged the king gently. Kopa stirred slightly but didn't wake. Kosekana tried again, this time whispering, "Dad? Dad, please wake up."

One of Kopa's eyes opened blearily and looked at him, still groggy from sleep. "Kosekana?" he said drowsily, stiffening slightly. "Everything okay? Is something wrong?"

"No," Kosekana said quietly. "I…I had a bad dream."

Kopa relaxed a little bit and sighed. "All right. Come here. You can sleep with us tonight."

Kosekana smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Dad," he said and settled himself down right next to his father's warm side, snuggling into the thick fur and sighing.

Kopa smiled slightly and said, "Sleep well, son."

"Good night, Dad," Kosekana replied. Then, just as sleep prepared to scoop him away again, he added, "I love you."

Kopa's smile widened a little. "I love you too," he said.

But Kosekana was already asleep and didn't hear him.

**Author's Note: **Yes, if anyone noticed, this scene is borrowed from my earlier Lion King story, "Prince of the Pride." It was a deleted scene that I ended up not using in the final draft but still liked, so I thought I'd resurrect it for this one. I've changed the names and added to it to give it a little more depth, and I hope it gives a hint of the bond between Kopa and his son.

"The Lion King II: Kopa's Pride" is in the development stage at the moment. I do not know when I will start writing it, so please be patient. And as always, please leave a review.


End file.
